Go BIG or Go HOME
by mick3y92
Summary: Santana faced coming out and officially making Brittany hers but how will she deal with someone else trying to steal her heart
1. King of McKinley?

Santana is walking the hallways early one Friday morning before class on the way to her locker thinking to herself.

*Santana POV*

It's finally senior year and everything is actually going pretty well. Brittany and I have never been better despite the possible slushy facial that happens randomly, but I can't help that. It's a shame that people still don't accept our relationship. I thought that after Dave came out things would get better, seeing as he was a jock but to my surprise, it didn't. He doesn't have any of the problems we do because he has status, and since Brittany and I aren't on the Cheerios anymore that still makes us a target for meat heads. I actually think they are madder at the fact that I'd rather be with a woman then any of them. They still hit on me and say ridiculously rude things when I turn them down.

Santana was pulled out of her own thoughts when two football players that it would be funny to spray silly string in her hair.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"Nothing. Just felt like picking on a dyke before 1st period," one of the boys said, laughing at her while walking down the hall.

"Listen, thunder head! Do that again and I will endz you!"

"Oooh, look! The lesbian is angry! I'm so scared!" the boy replied sarcastically.

"You don't have any power anymore, carpet-muncher. What the hell are you going to do?"

Santana, now steaming at this point, goes running towards the two boys and gets stopped by the new transfer student.

"Ay, Jonas Brothas! Leave the young lady alone before we have a problem. Don't make me tell Mike about this little situation," she calmly said to the boys.

"Aite Alex, you got it. No need to do all of that," one of the boys said as they both turned around rushing to class.

She turned around to talk to the girl she just saved from a confrontation, but she had already darted down the hallway to the girls' bathroom. Alex pursued her and walked in right before the door closed.

"You okay?"

"This is the girls' room! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, seeing as I'm a girl, I think this is the only appropriate bathroom for me to use."

Santana stared at the "girl" for a while and realized she was serious. She was thrown off by the baggy pants, fitted hat, and men's graphic tee that the girl was wearing. Also the fact that her name was Alex didn't help her to decipher her gender either.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to say it. I look like a dude."

"Uhhh..why are you dressed like that?"

"You really have to ask?" Alex responded with serious confusion.

"I wouldn't have asked if I knew the answer," the brunette replied with her normal evil scowl and returned to cleaning out her hair.

"Here, let me help."

"I can do it myself!"

"Look, I was just trying to help. There is no reason for you to be all rude, but if you want to take all 1st period cleaning your hair, fine. I'll leave."

Alex turned to walk out the door and was stopped by the Latina's sudden outburst.

"You never answered my question."

"What?" Alex spun around a little confused.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Santana repeated.

"This is how studs dress," the dark hair girl replied with a simple shrug like that was a stupid question.

"A stud? What the hell is a stud?"

"Are you serious? Aren't you gay? You of all people should know what I'm talking about?"

"What does me being gay have to do with you dressing like you're Lil Wayne?" she said getting angry with the new girl for bringing up her sexual preference.

"Okay, calm down. No need to start an unneeded fight. I just thought that since we play for the same team you'd know that a stud is just a term used to call a lesbian who dresses like a guy."

A rather awkward silence took over the bathroom after the last statement as the brunette took in the information she had just gained. She looked over the other girl and was about to say something when the bell rang for class to start. The girls were startled and jumped like they were watching a horror movie and the killer just popped out of the bathroom stall.

"Uhh..I have to get to class," Alex said and quickly walked out of the bathroom.

Santana rushed after her but Alex had quickened her pace, running to her first class of the day and left Santana in standing alone in the hallway. She went to her math class but she couldn't focus on anything but encounter she had with the new girl. She had so many things running through her head during the rest of her classes before lunch came along. She wanted to know where this girl came from, why she was being so nice to her, and how did she make those jocks leave her alone like she was king of McKinley High. She also couldn't help thinking that the girl was pretty hot, even though she wasn't the average female she would go for, but all of those thoughts dissipated when she saw her favorite blonde walking towards her.

"Hey baby," Brittany said giving Santana a heated kiss.

"Mmm..hi babe. What was that for?"

"I haven't seen you all day and I missed your sweet lady kisses," she replied with a blinding smile that made Santana melt.

"Aw babe, I missed your kisses too. Now c'mon, let's go to lunch."

Santana kissed her girlfriend for a second time, this one lasting longer (acquiring a few stares) she then snaked her arm around Brittany's and began walking to the café. They walked arm and arm into the lunchroom and Brittany saw Rachel and the other glee club kids sitting at their normal table and she ran over to sit with them. Santana wasn't that hungry, but she decided she did want a soda, so she walked to the vending machine on the other side of the enormous room. While getting her normal green tea, she overheard some cheerleaders talking about the new girl at a nearby table.

"Did you hear Alex came back this year?"

"Yeah, I know. I haven't seen her since she moved freshmen year."

"I heard she's on the girls' varsity basketball team and she's captain."

"Yeah, she's like one of the top ten ranked high school players in the nation. She will definitely go to college somewhere on a scholarship."

Santana was interrupted from her eavesdropping when a person tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you done here? I kind of want to get my drink before lunch is over."

"Oh, hold your hor-" Santana was shocked when she turned around to see none other than Alex, the girl she had been thinking about all day.


	2. not what she expected

"Oh…hey," Alex said timidly.

"Hey," Santana said, showing a weak smile to try and hide her nervousness.

She wasn't quite sure why she was nervous, but she wasn't going to show that to some new girl. She still had questions to ask her about earlier, but before she could start that conversation the two cheerleaders that were talking about her ran over to her like a bunch of fangirls. They quickly started talking about how much they missed her, even though it was evident Alex didn't remember who they were. She just nodded and tried to be nice. Santana just looked at the girl with questioning eyes and began to walk back over to her table. Alex tried to follow her but the girls were adamant about keeping her attention and started talking about how they thought she was so cute, which made her stop an actually listen to what they were saying.

Santana ate lunch with the glee members in a sort of daze after seeing those two girls fawning over Alex. She tried to rid the girl from her mind and sit happily with her friends, but something about her kept her attention. No one really noticed how Santana was acting a bit zoned out, except for Brittany. Of course she could always tell when something was bothering her girlfriend.

"San, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm okay, hun."

"Stop lying. I know when you're thinking about something because you make this face that makes you look like a cat falling of a fence."

"What? No, I don't!"

"Haha! Yeah, you do, babe. But don't worry, it's kind of cute. I like cats."

"Oh yeah, I know how much you love pus-"

"San!"

"What? I was just going to say-"

"Yes, I know what you were going to say," the blonde says scooting closer to Santana. "How about you finish telling me in the girl's locker room during 6th period."

A huge smirk grew on Santana's face and she happily finished lunch thinking about the good time she was going to have with her girlfriend. The girls were in their classes watching the clock and counting down the time until their rendezvous. A few minutes later the bell rang, and the two girls stealthily slipped away to the locker room without anyone noticing their Kool-Aid smiles while running down the hallway.

Brittany pushed Santana up against their old Cheerio lockers and began sucking on her neck. The brunette moaned at the warm tongue making circles on her skin and placed her hands on Brittany's waist. Bringing the taller girl closer, Santana began to fiddle with her girlfriend's pants button, almost ripping it off to get to her Victoria's Secrets underneath while she undid her bra. Brittany quickly pulled Santana's shirt over her head, taking her bra with it and replacing her lips one of her breast. Santana slipped her hand into her lover's lace panties and thrusted two fingers into her warm melting core.

Alex had just gotten out of the shower after practicing for a little while during her free period and stumbled upon the two girls. The two girls were so caught up with the task at hand that they didn't see the stunned half naked girl standing at the end of the lockers. Alex chocked back a moan at the tantalizing sight taken place in front of her and decided to announce her presence.

"Ahem!"

The couple was shocked at the sudden figure at the opposite side of the room. Santana removed her hand from her girlfriend's pants and placed her hands over her chest to cover her exposed breasts. All of the girls in the room blushed feverishly, which was extremely noticeable since everyone had so much skin exposed. Brittany backed away from Santana embarrassed, picking up her clothes and handing them to her topless girlfriend. Santana stared at Alex in shock, partly because she was caught having sex with her girl, and partly because she was staring at the water drip down Alex's perfect abs. She was thrown out of her daze when Brittany shoved her bra and shirt into her hand.

"San, snap out of it and put your clothes on!" Brittany said frantically, her face getting redder by the second.

"I'm sorry, I just got out the shower. I can put my stuff on and you guys can…finish," Alex said, still dumbfounded about what she just saw.

"No, no we're going to leave," Santana shot back, throwing her clothes on as fast as possible, grabbing Brittany and leading her out of the locker room.

Brittany and Santana jetted out the door and ran to the back stairway where they used to kiss during the day to hide from cameras and possible students.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she saw us!" Brittany said, shaking her head in her hands.

"I know! We've never gotten caught at school before. This is a mess."

"It was kind of hot, though."

"What?"

"She's hot."

"Brittany! Hello, your girlfriend here! What the fuck?"

"I know! I'm just saying, you said you've always wanted a threesome."


	3. sex is my middle name

*Santana's POV* ~In her room the next day~

Brittany was right. I have been telling her that a threesome was something I wanted to do, but how could she come to that conclusion right after we got caught? Was she looking at the new girl the way I was? What am I saying? I haven't talked to this girl since the silly string incident the other day. Why was I even contemplating doing this with her, and more importantly, why was Brittany? Was there something she wanted to tell me? No, I know Brittany loves me. I'm just tripping out for no reason. Alex is hot, though. Maybe it would be fun, but how would I ask her something like that? I can't just bring that up in casual conversation.

"Oh hey, Alex! I was just wondering if you wanted to have a threesome with my girlfriend and I?

Ugh, that sounds so wrong when I say it out loud. I can't do this. It would be too weird.

~Her phone rings and she has a text from Brittany~

"Hey San can I come over?"

"Yeah I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

Santana was in her room waiting for Brittany trying to figure out if she was really going to ask Alex this outrageous question when she gets a text from a number she doesn't know.

"Hey is this Santana?"

"Yeah this is her who the hell is this?"

"It's Alex can we talk?"

"How did you get my number?"

"I asked one of the cheerleaders. They seem pretty eager to do whatever I ask so they gave it to me. I hope you don't mind I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well I can't right now my girlfriend is about to come over."

"Oh. Okay then…"

Ughh I know this is going to be something I regret doing. How did I let Brittany talk me into this?

"If you aren't busy tomorrow you can come over so we can talk."

After sending that very risky text message Brittany came skipping through her bedroom door and flopped on her bed.

"Hey Sanny"

"Hey babe. What took you so long?"

"Charity hide my car keys again"

The shorter girl couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's statement and leaned on the bed to kiss her.

"So what movie did you bring with you for later tonight?"

"Well that's why I came over. I know we usually watch a movie on Saturdays but I have a motor cross meet today and it's going to be in Jacksonville at 5."

"But that's like 2 hours away, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I know I'm sorry I thought it was next week but I wanted to see you before I left. I won't be back until kind of late so leave your window open."

"Okay well when are you leaving its already two now?"

"I actually have to go now. My dad doesn't want us to be late he already left in the truck with my bike. I told him I left my gloves over here so I could come see you."

Santana let out a big sigh and put on a sad puppy dog face like she'd do anytime Brittany had to leave for one of her races. She never really liked her racing because Brittany would always come back with something hurting her.

"Alright babe, be careful I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will San don't worry. I love you."

"I. love. you. too," Santana said between kisses.

With that the cheerful blonde girl ran back down stairs to her car and drove off.

"Hey if you want to come over tonight you can?"

"Huh? I thought your girl was coming over?"

"Change of plans do you want to talk or not?"

"No, I do. I'll be over in a few."

Santana gave the girl directions to her house and tried to find something to do while she waited for her to arrive.

*Alex POV* ~in her car~

Okay so I'm just going to tell her that I like her. I know she has a girlfriend and apparently they have a good time together after what I seen on Friday but I know she likes me. At least I think she does. It looked like she was a little upset when those cheerleaders were talking to me and that look she gave me in the locker room. That wasn't a look you give someone right after they caught you in mid fuck. She was definitely thinking about something else.

Alex finally made it to Santana's house and parked out front. She walked up her porch steps and rang her door bell holding her hands nervously. Alex was taking forever to get to her house so Santana decided that she'd go take a shower to calm her nerves. Once again she wasn't completely sure why she was nervous. Yes she was a little skeptical about the reason for Alex wanting to talk to her and the question she had for Alex but that wasn't it. She had just got out the shower when she heard the doorbell ring and she threw on her spanx and tank top and went downstairs to answer the door.


	4. treetop getaway

i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far i've been getting a lot of story alerts and favorites so thanks but reviews are always welcomed =]

* * *

><p>"Hey," the Latina said first moving to the side to let Alex through the door.<p>

"Um-uh-Hi," Alex stuttered leering at the still wet girl in front of her with barely any clothes on.

"Are you going to come in?" Santana asked giving the girl a once over.

Alex was shocked to see the brunette come to the door looking like dripping sex…literally. So she was frozen in the doorway while her eyes racked all over her body. She finally fell out of her daze when Santana waved a hand in front of her face and walked inside with a tent of red on her cheeks. Santana smirked to herself knowing exactly what the girl was thinking and mentally patting herself on the back for rendering the girl motionless. She hadn't purposely came to the door with the intent on looking like a playboy bunny but it could help her persuade the girl into saying yes.

"Nice crib," Alex stammered walking around through the first floor of Santana's house.

"Thanks. My room's upstairs," replied the caramel skinned girl walking up the stairs implying that her vaster should follow.

"Where are your folks?"

"Work. They don't usually get home til late so most days I have the house to myself."

"Oh, that's cool I wish I could get the house to myself more often. My mom has been working from home a lot more to try and be more close to me. Its rather annoying I wish she'd just go back to her office."

"You should she's just trying to be close or trying to keep an eye on you?" The Latina spat with a sly grin.

"I'm sure. Ever since she got that new douche of a boyfriend she has been trying to make us a 'family'. She knows I don't like him and has been trying to make amends since she dragged me back to Lima my senior year."

"Oh so you are from here?"

"Yeah, we lived here until my freshmen year of high school when my mother decided to go chase after another one of her boyfriends and move to cali."

"You lived in California? Why the hell would you come back to Lima Ohio?"

"She felt like cali wasn't a good influence for me and decided to come back here since she never sold the house."

"Not a good influence huh? What were you trying to be a rapper or something," the shorter girl mused.

"No, more like turning her precious little princess into a super dyke. Apparently living so close to West Hollywood gave me a bad case of the gay and I became a power lesbian overnight. Her words not mine."

Santana was shocked at that tidbit of information and let her eyes fall to the floor feeling a little bad about picking at her earlier. Santana's parents weren't excited to see her change teams but they kind of saw it coming once Brittany came around and it didn't take long for them to accept her lifestyle. They love Brittany and treat her like their own daughter so she felt bad that Alex's mom wasn't so accepting.

"Sorry."

"It's whatever. I'm madder at the fact that I had to leave my basketball team. We were ranked number one in the state and were thought to take nationals. I had a lot of scouts out there looking at me for scholarships."

"Well if you're that good you'll still get scholarships won't you?"

"Yeah but I would get more if I was the MVP after winning the national championship game. I doubt that will happen here."

The room fell into an awkward silence while the two girls just stared at each from across the room. Santana not liking the vibe that had over taken her room decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Well your groupies should make you feel better about the move at least."

"Groupies? What are you talking about?" Alex asked with sarcasm soaking from the statement.

"Your cheerleading bimbos that flock to you in school. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

A huge smile was plastered on Alex's face at the mention of all the attention she had been receiving at school. She was use to girls liking her because she was somewhat of an icon at her last high school but it always amazed her at what the girls would say and do for her just because she was a good basketball. She'd like to think it was because of her personality but she knew most of the girls just liked her because she was hot and had amazing abs.

"Eh they're okay I guess. Not really what I'm looking for though," she replied letting her eyes lock with Santana's.

She then remembered why she was even at the girl's house and her palms started to get sweaty. Santana seeing nervousness in her eyes and something else she wasn't quite sure of got out of the chair she had been sitting in the whole time and slowly walked towards her.

"So if you're not interested in them what are you looking for?" Her question oozing lust as she leaded on the dresser next to Alex.

Alex tugged at the collar of her American Eagle polo finding the room to be a lot hotter than it was when she first working in. She stammered trying to answer the question and tell Santana that she was looking for her when the girl's phone rang. Santana took her phone out of her pocket and answered the call with the most beautiful smile that would put any of Da Vinci's paintings to shame.

"**Hey Baby!"**

"**Really? That's great!"**

"**Okay have fun. I'll have a prize of my own for you when you get back."**

"**I'm not wearing any."**

**~Santana chuckled and bite her lip~**

"**Just hurry back..alright bye babe."**

Santana hung up the phone with the biggest grin on her face and almost forgot Alex was in the room.

"That was Brittany huh?"

"What? Oh yeah that was her," she said after Alex's took her out of her little daydream about her and Brittany's future activities for later tonight.

Thinking about the promised sex and staring at Alex only made the Latina more aroused and confident for the question she had to ask.

"I think I should go. It's getting kind of late."

"Wait didn't you come over here for something?" Santana asked a little confused at the sudden declaration.

"Oh yeah. It was nothing I'll just talk to you about it some other time I have to go."

Alex made her way to the door but was stopped by the shorter girl grabbing her arm.

"Wait! I sorta have something to ask you."

_Oh my god I can't believe I'm going to ask her this._

Alex turned around facing the girl waiting for her to continue.

_Fuck I might as well say it I have her attention now and she'd be a complete dumbass to turn down sex with me AND Brittany. That's like a match made in heaven. I should know, i've had Brittany since sophomore year and that girl still surprises me. She is a major freak. The things she can do with her ton-. No focus Santana. Just come out and say it._

"Alright well um."

_Dude is she going to ask me on a date or something. Hell yeah I knew she was feeling me. There is no way she couldn't fall for me I mean c'mon I'm a sex goddess._

"My folks will be home soon and I don't want them seeing some strange person walking out of my house this late. So you think you can climb out the window. It's safe Britt and I do it all the time I just don't feel like hearing my mother's mouth."

"What? I mean sure. Don't wanna cause problems with the rents."

Alex climbed down the tree that was perfectly place for late night escapes like Santana had said but fell in the brushes after her jacket got stuck on a branch. She was about to get up when she heard a car pull up in Santana's driveway. A car door slammed and she heard footsteps walking onto her porch. The door swung open and she finally heard who was at the door.

"Mija I'm home!" Santana's mother yelled upstairs to her daughter.

As soon as she closed the door behind her Alex ran out of the bushes to her car and sped off. Little did she know someone saw her little mission impossible getaway.

* * *

><p>should Santana ask her to join in on her and Brittany's fun or should i had another twist to it? review and tell me what you think<p> 


	5. old friend how i've missed you so

**A/N: there isn't too much brittana or alex interaction in this chapter but i promise you more will come in the next ones their will be a bit of drama stiring in the mix for brittany and santana from more outside forces in the next chapter so get ready for all hell to break loose **

**also REVIEW! reviews = a happy me and a happy me = quicker updates yes i am bribing you with faster updates for reviews this is what our relationship has come to but hey i need some type of motivation anyways enough of me being needy sit back relax and enjoy the loving brittana momets while you still can muahahahahaha**

* * *

><p>Heading to school that Monday was rather enjoyable for the Latina for obvious reasons. After Brittany finally made it back to town from celebrating her victory she snuck into her girlfriend's room for a little more celebrating. The blonde was extra rough that night and extremely excited so she wasted no time; she was going for the gold medal a second time that day. Santana and Brittany have had some pretty wild sex before but that night was more than the Latina could have expected and left her floating on a high that carried over until Monday.<p>

"Someone looks overly cheerful today, did you get laid this weekend lesbro?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face no doubt fantasizing about the two girls he was referring to.

"It's none of your business but seeing as I'm in a rather good mode I'll throw you a bone. Yes. Britts and I had hot lesbian sex all weekend and if I do say so myself it was earth shattering."

"Ooo think you'd let me join in on the action?"

"Get real Puckerman. Britts and I would never have a threesome with you so you can let that dream die."

"Why not you always seemed to like when we fooled around and I definitely wanted to try Brittany out. She seems like she'd be a real freak in bed."

"Watch it hair for brains that's my woman you're talking about. If only you knew the things she can do with her tongue." The brunette spoke in the most sultry voice ever causing Puck's little member join the conversation.

"I think you might be needing this," Santana whispered in his ear handing him some lotion from out of her pocket as she shifted her eyes hinting lower.

Puck covered himself and ran to the boys' locker room to take the coldest shower of his life, while Santana laughed to herself. She loved toying with his emotions. She actually loved toying with everyone but Puck was always easy to get a rise out of. She laughed at herself for the really bad unintended pun she just made and continued to her locker. She was again stopped by another person inquiring about her weekend events but this one was a bit odd.

"Have fun over the weekend Santana," Quinn said shooting an accusing stare at the girl in front of her.

"Why yes I did Fabray what's it to you?"

"So you're not even going to deny it. I can't believe you how could you do that to Brittany. After all of the things you went through to be with her you're just going to throw all of that away for some random girl!"

"What the hell are you talking about tubbers? I think you've thrown back a little too many wine coolers and there's no need to take your drunken rage out on me."

"You KNOW what im talking about Santana. I saw her."

"Saw who? Stop speaking in code blondie and spit put whatever ridiculous idea you have in your head I need to get to class."

"That new girl. I saw her sneaking out of your house the other night. I know all about the late night getaways you and Brittany used to have climbing that damn tree. How the hell could you cheat on her?"

"Woah stop right there Virgin Mary it's not what it looked like. And even though I don't have to explain myself to you I'll let you in on a little something. I would NEVER cheat on Britt so get that out of your head right now and just drop it."

"Then why was she at your house so late if you weren't cheating?"

"Again it's none of your business! But if you must know she wanted to talk so I invited her over. Happy now?"

"Not in the least. I just hope you're not lying Santana. After last year at nations when we started to get closer again I said that this friendship would be different and when you came out and got with Brittany I couldn't be any happier for you but if you hurt her I swear-"

"Can it Fabray, I don't have time for this nonsense. You of all people should know how I feel about her. I mean honestly do you really think I could do that to her?"

"I don't know Santana I'm just looking out for my friend."

"Hmm well from the way I see it you're being a judgmental bitch. I'm supposed to be your friend too you know and I don't see you talking to me like one. You just assumed that I was cheating and didn't even ask for my side of the story!"

"Look I'm sorry Santana but it just looked like-"

"I don't wanna hear it preggers. I think you of all people would know not to take things at surface value after those rumors last year about you and Sam. But of course how quickly we forget, you can't help but be that same self-righteous bitch you were sophomore year." Santana ranted; finally deciding to forgo the idea of getting to her locker and just head straight to class leaving a dazed Quinn in the hallway.

Santana's all too good to be true weekend buzz was finally over. Any after glow that would have made the Latina more pleasant has been since thrown out the window. She stalked down the hallway with hell fire in her eyes looking for the renown slushy machine. Figgens finally cut out the use of the slushy maker when her found out kids were using them to bully others. He even banned slushies' completely from school grounds for a mouth because kids were just going to seven eleven to buy them. But he finally took of the prohibition when he saw the bulling had gone down and brought back the machine but left it in back of the cafeteria with the lunch ladies. This way, students would have to ask for one instead of having free regain.

Santana finally made her way into the back of the café and got herself a Red dye #40 big gulp. The café was empty seeing as lunch didn't start for a few more periods and the lunch ladies never questioned her. She strode back out into the hallway, drink in hand ready to deface the first person she saw but luckily for the students at McKinley High that person was Brittany.

"Sann!"

Santana quickly remembered why she was so happy in the beginning of the day and let the stress melt away from her as soon as hugged her girlfriend.

"Santi, why do you have a slushy in your hand?" The taller blonde questioned her with an eyebrow rasied in confusion.

"Ha ha um I was just…thirsty Britt," the darker girl lied.

"Santana," the smaller girl cringed at the use of her whole name, "don't lie to me I can always tell. What did we say about slushing people?"

The brunette sighed feeling like a child who was just seen with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"That slushing people isn't nice and I'm not allowed to do that anymore. No matter how upset I am."

"Good, now how about you go get us a straw so we can share it," the cheerful girl said with the biggest smile on her face.

Unable to stay mad with her beautiful blonde staring at her they both walked to the café to get a straw before heading to their class together.


	6. wishful thinking

**A/n:hey guys sorry about the last chapter i know there were some mistakes but i wrote it at 4 in the morning (kinda like this one so forgive me for typos) hope you enjoy this chapter it has a few new things in it that you wouldn't be expecting i think santana may be a tad bit out of character in this chapter but i am trying to go for a more changed San so tell me what you think oh and i am almost done with the next chapter so that will be up soon keep a look out for it **

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went as usual the first few periods Brittany and Santana didn't have together so they just watched the clock until lunch time where they could be with their partner again. Santana, although not many people knew this about her, was an A student. She excelled in just about every subject so this little case of senioritis wasn't a problem for her but Brittany on the other hand was a different story. She was a C student and that wouldn't surprise many people because most of her peers and teachers just looked at her as a dumb blonde. However she wasn't stupid she just leaned in a way that others didn't take the time to grasp.<p>

~cafeteria~

"Hey guys, have you seen Brittany? We normally meet up at our lockers after 4th period but she didn't show up."

"Nope." Sam replied looking across the cafeteria towards an approaching Quinn Fabray.

"Nah." Mercedes answered without even looking up from her magazine.

"Sorry haven't seen her." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Well I believe I saw her with Mrs. Love because as you may know Brittany and I are in the same Math class and it looked like she was speaking to her about her grades or something because I saw her pull out her grade book when she called her to her desk after class had ended."

"God berry you are long winded. I guess that comes in handy with you a juno though huh?"

Santana smirked at her comment she was still pissed that Quinn had assumed the worst of her. She also felt like Quinn was being a big hypocrite on the whole friend thing because they had been close friends for a while and she still never told her that she and the munchkin were on more than friendly basis. Santana had seen Quinn and Rachel making out on the balcony where Brittany and she use to go to get their mac on. She never told Quinn because she assumed that she would tell her on her own but when it never happened even with dropped hints she left it alone. Even though it hurt her knowing that Quinn couldn't come to her about that she just tried to ignore it but she was not about to let Quinn's bitchy move earlier that morning go that easily and this seemed like the perfect time.

"What!" Mercedes said whipping her head up from her magazine finding the conversation interesting now.

"You and – Quinn?" Sam questioned staring at the blushing diva.

"No way!" Kurt squealed looking at Quinn who had just walked in on the tail end of the conversation.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Quinn slowly asked looking at her friends and their shocked expressions.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing Q," Santana chimed in looking at the girl with her bitch smirk ready to take out all of her frustration on her so called "best friend".

"Oh don't play dumb wit-"

"Santana can I speak to you for a minute Alone please?" Rachel quickly interrupted to save Quinn from the topic at hand.

Santana was hardly ready to let this subject go and was about to open her mouth again to speak when Rachel grabbed her arm without warning and pulled her into the hallway.

"What the hell Berry let go!"

"Not until you promise me you will listen to what I have to say first because it is very important and I don't want you walking back in there and doing something impulsive."

"Fine just get your mitts off of my arm I don't want people to think I'm gay for you."

"Seeing as I know you are normally not like this anymore I'll let it slide and give the benefit of the doubt that you have a good reason to be acting so rude today but that doesn't excuse what you were doing in there."

"Oh please Berry it's not even that serious so what is you and Quinn have lesbian make out sessions in the girls third floor bathroom or that damn astronomy class that's always empty who cares!" Santana had caught a little more faberry action than she would have liked but although she would never tell anyone catching them a few times caused for an impromptu to trip to the girls locker room with Brittany more than once.

"Santana you of all people should know how much of a big deal that is. You almost lost it when Brittany accidently outed you last year on her web show and you never yell at her for anything."

Santana lowered her gaze to her converses knowing that the short brunette in front of her was right. She spent a lot of time trying to get rid of those rumors and even dated Dave to throw people off about her sexuality but that ended quickly when Jewfro caught him staring at Sam's ass Again. Before anyone could start rumors about their fake relationship Santana came out. It wasn't planned but she decided if people where going to talk about her behind her back they should at least get the facts straight.

Rachel assumed since the fiery Latina hadn't responded that this was her cue to continue.

"What's going on with Quinn and I isn't something we have figured out so much for ourselves and until we do we want to keep it private. I know how hard it is for you and Kurt and Brittany and I wouldn't want that for Quinn if _this_ isn't what she really wants." The diva finished letting her shoulders sink at the thought of Quinn leaving her. Santana noticed and decided it was her time to speak up.

"I'm sorry. You're right I wouldn't have wanted someone to do to me what I almost did to you and Quinn." Rachel just nodded in response.

"Do you love her?"

Rachel was a little taken aback by the question but answered it anyway.

"I think I could. I-I just don't know what I'd do if she told me this was all over you know? And I don't want anyone to know until I know for sure that she is ready to be with me…officially."

Santana sighed knowing the pain she was going through since she herself did that to Brittany not so long ago and did something no one was ready for. She pulled Rachel in for a hug. Rachel who was shocked at the sudden act tensed up at the close contact but soon relaxed and hugged her back. Rachel knew Santana would never say it out loud but this was her way of showing that she was there for her if she needed it. Santana and Rachel along with all of the other glee kids got closer after Santana came out and she was actually fairly nice. She was still a badass so some things would never change but Santana didn't mind showing her sweet side every once in a while.

Santana and Rachel walked back over to the table and sat down like nothing had happened. Mercedes and Sam were talking about some comic books and forgot all about the comment Santana had made only 10 minutes prior Kurt however gave the three girls a few glances before returning to in phone to text Blaine.

"Ugh they gave me chicken salad again. I'm going to go switch it I'll be back." Rachel announced to the table receiving a few okays and requests for soda.

"Oh I'll go with you. I forgot my juice anyway." Quinn reasoned after getting a stare from Kurt at her quick jump to go off with Rachel.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked when they were out of ear shot.

"What are you talking about?"

"That thing with you and Santana earlier. I saw you guys in the hallway hugging and the Santana I know does not do that. And what's going on with everyone at the table. When I got there everyone was staring at me and Kurt had this look that I can't quite describe."

"Well Santana may have said some things that could have gave them the idea of us messing around."

"She what!"

"Lower your voice. Don't worry I stopped her before she could say anything that was really big and we talked about it."

"What does she know?"

"Well apparently we weren't being as stealthy as we thought because she has seen us make up a bunch of times if a few different places."

"OMG are you serious?"

"Yes but she isn't going to tell anyone about it so you don't have to worry. Santana is a really good friend and even though she just started to change I trust that she won't say anything since this is something that she can relate to."

Quinn only shook her head in agreement and grabbed herself a juice.

The rest of the day for Santana was not the best. She still hadn't seen Brittany and now she was getting worried. The blonde would normally text her if they didn't get to eat lunch together for whatever reason but her inbox was empty. The day was coming to an end quickly and Santana just wanted to get to glee and hopefully she her lover there. Last period was taking a lifetime to end and Santana was on edge to say the least. When the bell finally rang she bolted out of the room with all of her things and headed to the choir room. She rushed into the around the corner knocking into an all too familiar face.

"Aw fuck." Santana bent down to pick up her things that she dropped and didn't realize that she had run into Alex.

"Here let me help." Santana looked up at the familiar voice blushed when saw who it was.

_Fuck why do my cheeks get so damn hot every time she looks at me. This is not good I need to get to glee and find my girlfriend. _"No it's okay I got it. Sorry about running into you I wasn't paying attention.

"It's cool don't worry about it just promise you won't be so hard on me when you see me later."

"What?" Santana asked confused but then realized that she was going to be late for glee and decided to drop it for now so she could get on with the task at hand. "Umm I have to go to-"

"Glee? Yeah you should probably get going I need to go speak to my coach right now anyway." With that Alex and Santana got up off the floor and walked in separate directions to their destinations.

Santana walked into the room and to her delight and dismay seen a sad looking Brittany sitting in the bad row.

"Brittany! I've been looking for you all day what happened why didn't you text me back." Santana sat next to her girlfriend waiting for a response but she got nothing.

"Britt Britt, what's wrong love?"

"I may not graduate." Brittany said with no emotion behind it at all.


	7. fate is a evil bitch

**A/n: thnx for the story alerts and favorites this chapter is a bit short but it's just getting you ready for more alex and santana in the up coming chapters hope you like it not sure what im going to do with them yet im going over a few ideas in my head but neways R&R i love reviews they make me happy and a happy writer writes quickly =]**

* * *

><p>"What? Britt what do you mean you might not graduate?"<p>

"I had a meeting with Mrs. Love, my parents and Figgens today. If I don't bring my grades up in math I won't graduate. I need that class and since I already failed three classes I can't fail anymore or I won't have enough credits and I'll have to go to summer school and I won't be able to walk." Brittany collapsed into her girlfriends arms and began to cry.

"Aww shhh babe don't worry it's okay. I'll help you. I'm great in math and I can help you study and get your grades up."

"Really?" Brittany asked bringing her tear stained face up out of her lover's neck.

"Of course babe. I'd do anything for you. Don't worry you will graduate with us and walk across the stage I promise." Santana reassured kissing the blonde on the forehead.

"OH boy get a room. You guys make me sick with how cute you are all the time." Puck said walking into the room with the rest of members.

"Don't hate because we won't let you join in." Brittany quipped earning a bright smile from her Latina counterpart and another kiss this time on the lips.

"Whatever it's your loss." He replied sitting down in his seat knowing earning a slap on the head from Lauren.

"Ow babe you know I'm just joking chill with the violence."

"Alright everyone please take your seats." Mr. Shue said while walking into the classroom. "Now before we get started I would like to introduce you to Alex. She wants to join glee club and is going to sing a song for you all so give her your undivided attention."

Santana tensed in her chair when she saw Alex standing in front of the choir room about to sing. She was not sure how she felt about Alex being in glee with her since there were some feelings she hadn't quite worked out yet. She tried to hide her concern because like she assumed she was being watched by another blonde from a few seat below her. Quinn quickly averted her eyes when she found out the Latina noticed her looking and returned her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Sup guys! I'm Alex and I'm going to sing Wishful Thinking by Case hope you like it"

_There's a reason why I'm trippin  
>Cause today I saw the finest thing life's ever known<br>Looking lovely from this distance  
>And inside of me I know I might be reachin' much too far<br>And I hope and pray that in my thoughts I'm not alone  
>Wondering if it's hindered by my flow<br>But I'm a working man, I can't afford to ball  
>But when our bodies touch my whole world<br>Just explodes, but that's just wishful thinking_

Wishing it was true that we two could be lovers  
>It's just wishful thinking<br>(Just hoping you'll be mine)  
>I feel like I kissed you a thousand times<br>even If only in my mind

_There's a reason why mind slippen  
>Cause today I saw the finest thing that my life's ever known<br>Get the time and some persistence  
>I believe that I could win the heart of little lovely one<em>

And I hope and pray that in my thoughts I'm not alone  
>Reality just oughtta slap my face<br>Baby I'm a working man I can't afford to ball  
>But when our bodies touch my whole world just explodes<br>But that's just wishful thinking

After Alex finished singing the whole glee club minus a certain Latina and a particular blonde gave her a standing ovation.

"Alright that was great Alex. You have a beautiful voice." Mr. Shue complimented.

"Thanks not many people know that I sing because I play basketball other hobbies don't usually come up."

"Well they should know with a voice like that you could do so many things."

"Thanks." Alex went and took a seat next to Puck and Finn after glancing up at Santana to gage her reaction to the song. The brunette looked a tad bit flushed and even tenser than she was when she first saw Alex enter the room. Brittany didn't notice her girlfriend's behavior but as usual another blonde did.

"Alright guys this week's assignment should be something you all will enjoy. I have in these two boxes both names of the potential partners and genres of music. You guys will come down here and pick from both hats to see who your partner is and want type of music choose you have to sing for this week. So let's start this off…Rachel come down here and choose your partner."

Rachel walked up to the piano put her hand in the first box and pulled out a name.

"Quinn." Rachel smiled as did Quinn which only caused Santana to scoff at obvious behavior.

_She gets mad at me for almost spilling the beans about her and Q but they are eyesexing in front of the whole class like no one will catch on. Please give me a break._

"Okay you're not done you have to pick the type of music." Mr. Shue said snapping Rachel and Quinn out of the moment they were sharing.

Rachel reached in and grabbed a piece of paper that read R & B. This went on for the next few minutes with everyone getting a partner and a type of music to choose from. Finn and Tina were partners and the got jazz. Artie and Mercedes with hip hop, Sam and Kurt with rock, Brittany and Lauren pop, Mike and Puck got blues and that leaves Santana and Alex with country. Everyone seemed to be pretty pleased with their partners, well everyone except Santana that is.


	8. Alex plus Santana equals SEX

**A/n: thanks again for the story alerts favorites and reviews hope you guys enjoy this chapter it will mostly be alex and santana but their will be some brittana and faberry in the next one enjoy and review **

* * *

><p>"Alright now that the easy part is out of the way here's the rest of the assignment. You and your partner are to choose a song that describes something personal about you like a feeling or aspiration. The whole song doesn't have to relate entirely seeing as there will be two people singing but do your best to pick a song that fits you both the most. Okay guys well I'll let you all get home so you can work on this assignment with your partners." Mr. Shue finished and gave the kids the signal to leave to choir room.<p>

Santana had other plans than doing this damn glee assignment with a certain basketball player. She actually wanted some more alone time with Brittany. After seeing how Quinn and Rachel where acting and the fact that they had to hide only made Santana more grateful that her and Brittany where past that in their relationship and could be open to everyone. However her partner had other plans. Alex got up out of her chair and walked over to the smaller girl who looked like she was in her own world.

"Hey, I was thinking we could get started on our glee homework today. You could come over my house this time." Alex said but it sounded more like she was begging the brunette to say yes.

"Well I'd love to expect for the fact that I have more important things to do today." Santana snapped back pulling her backpack over her shoulder and walking towards Brittany.

"Hey Britt-Britt want to come to my house and get our cuddle on I bought the new season of Sweet Valley High the other day." The tanned girl said as seductive as she could not caring that Lauren was standing there listening as well.

"I'd love to but Lauren and I have so many ideas for the glee assignment so I was going to go with her and we would work on it. I hope you don't mind. Why don't you go work with Alex she's new and probably needs more help with this anyway?" Brittany said giving her girlfriend a kiss and walking out the choir room behind the rest of the glee members.

Alex was only a few feet away and obviously heard the whole conversation seeing as she had a smile on her face that said well-now-I-know-you-don't-have-plans.

_Fuck! Why Me? What did I do?_

Okay Lisa Lezbo let's go to your place and work on this song." Santana reluctantly sighed out.

"Okay well you can just follow me home in your car I'm not that far from here." Alex replied.

"Fine but I have to go to my locker fist I'll meet you outside." Santana said and left without waiting for a reply.

She didn't really need anything out of her locker she just wanted some time to prepare herself. She knew she there was something about Alex that just got her riled up but she was still in denial that she liked her. Just as she was going to leave for the parking lot a hand touched her arm. Startled she jumped and her face went from surprised to annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"Wait what?"

"Rachel told me that you know about us and I wanted to say thank you for not saying anything."

"Yeah well I may be a bitch but I'm not that fucked up Fabray and besides you're my friend."

Quinn let a small smile cross her face but is soon dropped with what the Latina said afterwards.

"But apparently you don't feel the same since it's so easy for you to assume the worst of me."

"Look San I'm sorry I know I shouldn't I just thought you were cheating on Brittany but can you blame me. I mean she was coming out of your window in the middle of the night. And then today in glee club-"

"What are you talking about Blondie?"

"Santana you can't tell me you didn't catch what her song was saying. She obviously-"

"Likes someone yes. But that doesn't mean she likes me so back off." Santana pushed past Quinn but couldn't help but get slightly pulled back.

"Where are you going?"

"To Alex's place to have hot crazy lesbian sex isn't it obvious." Santana responded sarcasticly and then quickly pulled her arm from Quinn's grasp and walked to the parking lot.

Santana finally met Alex in the parking lot and followed her to her house. They went inside and she showed her around. Alex had a pretty big house. Santana thought it would be great for parties with all of the space. The walked down the basement stairs to Alex's bedroom. Well it was more like her apartment. The basement was fully finished and had a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchen.

"You've got to be kidding me this is your room?"

"Yeah you like it?"

"Fuck yeah. You basically live in a damn apartment. You don't have to going upstairs for anything. Hell I'd never see my parents if I lived here."

"You'd think that but my mom has really been on me to spend time with her. So when she's home I can't be down here all day like I would like. Luckily she is actually at her office today and won't be coming home until later. She and that boy toy of hers are going out to dinner."

"Oh well at least you'll have time for yourself. Anyways let's get started on this song. I don't really listen to country music so I'm at a loss here."

"Oh don't worry I have a song in mind. It's an easy song to relate a feeling too so that shouldn't be too hard but I'll play if for you and you can tell me what you think."

Alex walked Santana into her bedroom and sat at her computer. She searched on youtube for the song she wanted and let it play.

"It's called 'just a kiss' by lady Antebellum, what you think?"

"I love it. Are you sure this is a country song though it doesn't sound like it?"

"Yeah, well that's what google said and it hasn't steered me wrong yet."

Santana let out a laugh and then sat on the end of Alex's bed. The talked for a while about everything under the sun. She had got up from her desk chair and laid on the bed next to Santana while they talked. Alex opened up and told her things about her life that she didn't tell anyone. She felt safe when she was with Santana so it didn't seem weird to share those things with her. Santana was enjoying the time they spent just talking and practicing the song. She really did like it and it was something that sort of reminded her of Brittany. It was a sweet love song and it made her happy because when she sung she pictured Brittany but then she wondered what reason did Alex have to sing this song.

"Hey Lex?"

"Yeah San?"

"Why do you want to sing this song? I mean it's a lovely song and everything and I know why I want to sing it but what about you?"

"Uh..well I kind of like."

"Oh well that's obvious I could tell by the song you sung before. She must be something if you keep singing songs about her."

"Haha yeah she is, well at least I think she is."

"Who is she?"

"Oh uh um she's-"

Alex wasn't sure how to respond but thankfully her mother walked in her room stopping the conversation. Both girls sat up Alex a bit faster than Santana which both her mother and Santana caught. Santana just gave her a weird look but didn't say anything.

"Hey Lexy I didn't know you were having friends over. Who's this?"

"Oh hey mom um this is Santana. She my friend from glee we were just working on our homework."

"Really because it looks like you were just lying on the bed ?"

"Yeah well we were talking but she came over so we could pick a song to sing. What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be out with Danny, Darrel-"

"Derrick and we had to rain check he had to work a double shift today. It's kind of late now and I have dinner upstairs for us to eat. I think you've done enough glee homework for one night so your friend has to go home now. It was nice to meet you Santana." Santana said the same and her mom left to go back upstairs.

"What was that about?"

Alex just rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

"She thinks every hot girl I bring home is gay and I must want to fuck their brains out. She was actually nicer about kicking you out than I thought she would be." Alex answered with a sigh.

"Oh I understand, hold up did you just call me ho-"

"Alex your foods getting cold." Alex's mom yelled from upstairs.

"Okay Mom! Sorry but I think that's your cue to leave. Can we work on it tomorrow at your place? "

"Yeah sure."

Alex walked Santana back upstairs and waved her off closing the door behind her when she finally drove off. She never thought she would say this but she was actually happy her mother interrupted her with a girl this time. It kept her from telling her who she was crushing on and the fact that she called her hot.


	9. time is wasting

**A/n: hope you guys like how i shipped Alex and Santana i think SEX is a hot ship name and yes i tried to trick you guys into thinking they were going to get into some hot and heavy action dont hate me lol although i can't promise you they won't i think i know what will happen between those two i have it all written out in my head just need to type it up but i do have other stories im working on so im sorry if i don't update too often anyways enjoy like i said there is some brittana and faberry in this chapter for those out there who like them im sure you'll enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>~The next day at school~<p>

"Are you sure you want to sing this song Quinn?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Are you positive because we don't have to. I know this will be hard for you and if this is about me you can believe I'm just happy being with you we don't need to say anything just yet I have no problem waiting for yo-"

"Rachel, I want to sing this song. And yes I know you want to be a real couple and not have to sneak around but this isn't only about you. I'm ready." Quinn said with a smile cutting Rachel off.

Rachel just smiled and nodded her head. The day was half over so they would be in the choir room soon enough. Quinn picked the song seeing as Rachel mostly listened to Broadway and Pop with some country mixed in there. Quinn was a bit nervous about the song even though it was her idea to sing it. She knew the glee kids would catch on to what it was about, well maybe everyone but Finn. He can be a bit thick sometimes but they did plan on explaining it afterwards anyway so that wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Hey Sanni!" Brittany excitedly said walking towards her girlfriend who was standing at her locker.

"Hey Britt." Santana replied

"I missed you yesterday." The blonde said in a childlike voice.

"I missed you too babe." Santana said with a smile and lite chuckle.

"No like I _really_ missed you." Brittany said in a very seductive voice. Her girlfriend smirked and leaned in closer to her.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah, maybe later tonight I can show you just how much I missed you?" Brittany replied pushing her girlfriend back into the lockers with a heated kiss.

Santana immediately returned the kiss and snaked her arms around her girlfriends back.

"How could I say no after a kiss like that?" She said after breaking the kiss with Brittany.

"Great so after my dad and I finish some tweaks on my bike I'll be right over."

"What's wrong with your bike?"

"I don't know I was practicing the other day and it was sputtering and the brakes were sticking. Luckily I wasn't going to fast when I crashed." She said nonchalantly.

"What! Britt you crashed your bike and didn't tell me." Santana said shocked and looking her girlfriend over for any injuries.

"San I'm fine. I didn't get hurt so I didn't tell you. I know how worried you get when I race and this wasn't that serious so I just didn't bring it up."

"When did you even get time to practice I thought you and Lauren were working on your song the other day?"

"We did but I have a meet coming up soon so after we finished around six I went to the track with my dad to get a few laps in. Don't worry we are going to fix it today so it will be in perfect condition for my race."

"You better I don't want you getting hurt out there."

"I will and relax I'm like the best motocross racer out on the track most of the time."

"Yeah I know."

"Hey how about to come see me race? This one is closer so you can come keep an eye on me and I promise if I get even a little scratch you can doctor me up."

"Okay sounds good to me."

"One condition though."

"And what's what?"

"You have to do it after my race in your candy striper outfit."

"Wanky."

The girls just laughed and laced their fingures together as they walked down the hall to their last class of the day. After the final bell rung signaling the end of class the glee club members made their way to the choir room. Rachel and Quinn were already there getting ready for their song.

"Mr. Shue! Quinn and I have our song ready and would like to sing."

"Okay I wasn't expecting anyone to be ready so soon but the floor is all yours."

Mr. Shue took a seat with the rest of the glee kids and waited for Quinn and Rachel to sing their song.

Rachel started singing first looking directly at Quinn.  
>I wanna tell the world that your my girl<br>And that i'm your man, Aw baby

Quinn quickly jumped in singing her part staring into Rachel's eyes.  
>And I wanna tell the world that you got me<br>Why can't we be, Aw baby

_**Rachel**_**  
><strong>I can't put my name on your kiss  
><em><strong>Quinn<strong>_  
>And I can't speak your name from these lips<br>**Both**  
>We froze and nobody knows<br>_**Quinn**_**  
><strong>Have to walk out the room everytime you call  
><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_  
>Tellin everybody I ain't seen you in so long<br>_**Quinn**_**  
><strong>It feels like i ain't breating  
><em><strong>Rachel<strong>_**  
><strong>This feels worser than cheating  
><em><strong>Both<strong>_**  
><strong>Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
>Out here livin' a lie,<br>I'm out here livin' a lie,  
>Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry<br>I'm out here livin' a lie,  
>I'm out here livin' a lie,<br>We out here livin' a lie,  
>Behind these smiles I'm really hurting<br>Inside-side-side,Inside-side-side,  
>Inside-side-side,Inside-side-side<br>_**Quinn **_**  
><strong>Everytime i wanna put us on display  
>Time takes a breathe, Aw Baby<br>_**Rachel**_**  
><strong>I hear about other relationships that ain't true  
>I wanna set it right, Aw Baby<br>_**Quinn**_**  
><strong>And i can't tell nobody how i feel, oh  
><em><strong>Rache<strong>__l _  
>And i can't tell nobody how we is, oh<br>_**Quinn**_  
>I wanna hop on the first thing smokin<br>_**Rachel**_**  
><strong>Tell our agent to book us a plane  
><em><strong>Quinn<strong>_  
>I wanna be near you<br>_**Rachel**_**  
><strong>I wanna be near you too  
><em><strong>Both<strong>__  
><em>I wanna wake up (wake up)  
>Right next to you baby<br>_**Quinn**_  
>What on this earth will we do?<br>_**Rachel**_  
>Assume that i'm not unsure<br>_**Both**_  
>And everything in this world has got us crazy<br>I'm so through, You too?, We Alone  
>What the worst that could happen baby if they know?<br>Won't be nothing,  
>Cuz your inpecable, your everything that i love<br>Cuz we out here livin' a lie,  
>Out here livin' a lie,<br>I'm out here livin' a lie,  
>Why what makes you smile seem to make you cry<br>We out here livin' a lie,  
>I'm out here livin' a lie,<br>We out here livin' a lie,  
>Behind these smiles I'm really hurting<br>Inside-side-side,Inside-side-side,

Everyone in the room was shocked at the song selection well everyone but Santana and Brittany. Santana had found out about them before everyone else and because she tells Brittany everything she told her but that was it. Everyone was still in shock and some were a bit confused so Santana was the first to start clapping to break the silence that enveloped the room.

"That was an awesome song guys." Mr. Shue said not wanting to take it farther if they didn't want to explain themselves.

"So wait, are you guys like-"

"Yes Artie Quinn and I are together."

"Oh shit" Sam whispered.

"Called it!" Kurt said excitedly towards Mercedes with his hand out waiting for her to pay up.

"That's so hot." Puck murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah apparently tubbers like to go deep sea diving on treasure trail over there big deal can we move on I have things I want to do later." Santana said sharing a mischievous grin with the blonde sitting next to her.

"Wait so you knew?" Finn asked still a little shell shocked that both of his ex-girlfriends are now dating each other.

"Well it's kind of obvious." Alex answered instead of Santana.

"Wait how did you know, you just got here?" Quinn asked.

"Well I didn't know you guys were together but I did think you were gay. I say you checking me out in the gym the other day when I was running drills by myself." Alex answered with a checky grin.

Quinn blushed and turned her head away. She didn't think Alex saw her staring at her abs but it was kind of hard not to look when she was running up and down the court with nothing on but her sports bra.

"You were what?" Rachel inquired

"I was in the gym during my free period one day to get away from everyone else I didn't think anyone would be in there." Quinn answered quickly.

"Okay Quinn's a super dyke who pervs on unsuspecting basketball players big whoop can we move on." Santana interrupted again somewhat taking the heat off of Quinn who was thankful.

The rest of glee club the kids who still needed to practice their songs were given time and then everyone was dismissed.

"See you later Britt?" Santana asked while walking towards the door.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to bring the handcuffs." Brittany whispered into her ear then took off to the parking lot.

_Damn I hope she finishes the bike fast I can't wait to fuc-_

"Hey, are we still practicing at your house today?" Alex asked jerking Santana out of her thoughts.

"OH fuck I totally forgot. Um yeah sure but it won't be for too long I have some- things to do later." She said turning to look where her girlfriend had just took off to.

Santana and Alex walked off to their respective cars and drove to Santana's place to work on their song.


	10. just a kiss

**A/n: sorry for the long wait guys i just got caught up in another story i hope it was worth the wait though tell me what you think =]**

* * *

><p>Santana's parents weren't home as usual since they work long hours so the girls had the house to themselves. Alex and Santana walked up to her room to finish working on the song they planned on singing the next day in glee. They had run through the song a few times tweaking it a litter here and there until they got it just the way they wanted it. They finished the song staring in each other's eyes as they sang out the last notes.<p>

"That was awesome. I know we are going to blow them away tomorrow." Santana said after she caught her breathe.

"Yeah we most certainly are. I'm glad you're my partner your voice is amazing." Alex complimented.

"Thanks you not so bad yourself." Santana replied with a smile lowering her head from Alex's gaze.

Alex used her index finger moving Santana's head ever so slightly so she was looking into brown eyes again and softly kissed her on the lips. Santana, who was taken of guard from the kiss, quickly pulled back making Alex's eyes flutter open.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"I think you should leave." Santana said backing away from the girl.

"Santana I-" Alex was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Santana brushed past Alex and made her way downstairs with Alex in tow. Santana opened the door and saw Brittany on her doorstep with her bright blue eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Hey Sanni." The blonde said launching herself onto her girlfriend in a tight hug. "Oh hey Alex I didn't know you were here." Brittany said acknowledging the girl that was watching them."

"We were practicing our song for glee but Alex here was just leaving." Santana said firmly eyeing Alex telling her she needed to leave now.

"Uh yeah we just finished. I'ma uh- go now. Bye Britt." Alex said to Brittany forcing a smile. Her eyes lingered on Santana as she walked her to the door and closed it quickly in her face.

"So I brought the handcuffs." Brittney husked the brunette's ear. It since a shiver down her spine and she wanted nothing more but to kiss her girlfriend right then and there but she stopped herself.

"Great how about you go to my room while I got to the bathroom and freshen up?" Santana said and she received a nod from the blonde who then made her way upstairs.

Santana went into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and Colgate. Even though Alex had only gave her a small kiss that did not involve any tongue Santana needed to get the feeling it left on her lips off. She finally finished brushing and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You didn't like the kiss. It meant nothing you love Brittany." She said out loud to herself before opening the door and making her way into her bedroom to ravish her girlfriend.

"Oh God San right there don't stop!" The blonde screamed as she laced her fingers into the brunette's hair whose head was between her legs. "Fuck San!" Brittany yelled as she felt the Latina add another finger into her dripping heat. Brittany was on the verge of her forth orgasm that night and could barely take anymore. Santana removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue sending Brittany over the edge. Her walls clinched around the darker girl's tongue as she came all over her face. The brunette helped the blonde ride out her orgasm and then licked up any remaining juices before sliding up to the top of the bed.

Santana wrapped her arms around her girlfriend while she caught her breathe and placed a kiss on her exposed should.

"San that was amazing." Brittany panted out.

"Making love to you is always amazing Britt." Santana replied genuinely smiling at her taller counterpart.

"I love you." Brittany said snuggling closer to Santana.

"I love you too Britt, so much." The other girl said they both quickly felt to sleep in each other's arms.

The next day at school Santana managed to avoid Alex all day. She told herself that she would tell Alex in glee club that she couldn't sing that song with her and hope that she would get the message. As she walked to the choir room she was meet with the bright blue eyes of her favorite blonde.

"Hey Britt Britt we still on for our movie night?" Santana asked even though she already knew they answer.

"Of course. I invited Quinn and Rachel too I hope you don't mind." Brittany said softly hoping the Latina wouldn't be angry.

"Whatever but they have to know they can't get their mac on in my house. I might throw up is I see then sucking face anymore." Santana said with a shiver as she remembered seeing the girls having a grope fest in one of her and Brittany's regular spots.

"Yay I'll go tell them now." Brittany said as they turned into the choir room spotting said girls sitting in their seats.

Santana was about to follow her when an arm grabbed her by the wrist.

"Santana we need to talk." Alex said to her as quietly as possible.

"Yes we do." The Latina said taking Alex of guard. "I can't sing that song with you today or any other day. I'm with Brittany and you need to respect that." The brunette was about to walk off when she felt those same hands on her once again.

"I can't do that. I like you Santana and you can't tell me you don't feel the same way about me. I know you felt something when we kissed yesterday." Alex said getting a little longer but not attracting anyone's attention.

"Keep your voice down. I don't know what you're talking about I didn't feel anything. And you know why now let go of me."

Just then Mr. Shue walked into the room and laid his eyes on the girls.

"Okay well since you two are up let's hear your song." He said walking past the two girls to go sit down.

"No I don't think we should go I-" Santana tried to make up and excuse but was cut off by Alex.

"Sure we finished it last night its great I think you guys will love it." She said causing the Latina to scowl at her.

"Great well let's hear it guys." Mr. Shue said taking his seat in the front row.

Santana tried to protest again but to no avail so she grabbed a stool to sit down. She learned the last time that singing this song standing was not something she should do. She thought that if they were both sitting on stools it wouldn't be so bad.

_**Santana**_  
><em>Lyin' here with you so close to me<br>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
>Caught up in this moment<br>Caught up in your smile  
><em>_**Alex**__  
>I've never opened up to anyone<br>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
><em>Alex turned to look at Santana who was avoiding her gaze. So not liking where this was going Alex got off her stool and walked over to Santana pulling her up.  
><em><strong>Both<strong>__  
><em>Santana walked away from Alex over to the piano but slowly so no one would assume anything._  
>We don't need to rush this<br>Let's just take it slow  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
><em>Alex followed her and sang the next lines looking at Santana from the other side of the piano._  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>_Alex then walked around the piano to get closer to Santana._  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_  
><em><strong>Santana<br>**_Santana put her hand on Alex's chest trying to slightly push her away._  
>I know that if we give this a little time<br>__**Alex  
><strong>_Alex continued to move in grabbing the Latina's hand as she song her next line._  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>__**Santana **__  
><em>Santana shook her head no to Alex but it only looked as if it went with the song._  
>It's never felt so real,<br>__**Alex**__  
>no it's never felt so right<br>__**Both**__  
><em>They both separated and looked at their peers looking on at them and sang the chorus right to them. Quinn had her eyebrow quirked at the whole display. _  
>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight<br>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
>And I don't want to mess this thing up<br>I don't want to push too far  
>Just a shot in the dark that you just might<br>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight<br>No I don't want to say goodnight  
><em>_**Alex**__  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
><em>_**Santana**__  
>Tonight<br>__**Both**__  
>Tonight<em>  
><em><strong>Alex<strong>__  
><em>Alex knowing the end of the song was nearing walked over to Santana and grabbed onto her arms gently and sang her last line directly to her._  
>So baby let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight<em>

As Alex finished the last notes the class erupted in applause that was soon silenced when Alex captured Santana's lips with her own in front of the entire class. Everybody gasped, not expecting that to happen. Santana tried to push away again but Alex was holding her too tight for her to pull back. When she was finally let go of Santana's mouth dropped open looking at Alex and then her eye's moved to her girlfriend on the risers. Brittany had tears in her eyes and got up from her seat and ran out of the room. Another blonde and gotten up to walk down the risers as well.

"Brittany wait!" Santana yelled and was about to run after her when she was pulled back by Alex.

"Santana please-" Alex tried to get out but was pushed by the brunette.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and ran after her girlfriend.

Quinn, who had begun to walk down after Brittany ran off, walked up to Alex and slapped her in the face. She then called Rachel and they walked out of the choir room. The rest of the glee club members slowly made their way down and out of the classroom giving Alex evil glares as they walked past her.

"Dude, why would you do that?" Puck said softly shaking his head in disappointment at his friend. He was the last to walk out of the room but before he was out of earshot he hear Alex say.

"I love her."


	11. confused and heartbroken

**A/n: so here is the after math of Alex and Santana's little song i hope you enjoy it thanks again for all the favorites and alerts don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think i hope i'm doing a good job with this story i'd love to know how you guys feel about it**

* * *

><p>Santana ran as fast as she could in hopes of catching Brittany before she left the school but it was all in vain. Brittany was long gone by the time Santana even reached the school parking lot. So the brunette sat on the front steps of McKinley High bawling her eyes out. She texted and called Brittany trying to get her to see reason but her girlfriend never responded. Finally getting up from the steps she ran to Brittany's house and tried to get her to come to the door but her mother answered it and told Santana she wasn't there. She knew it was a lie but there was nothing she could do, so when Brittany's mother closed the door she sat down her their porch.<p>

She was livid that Alex would kiss her again and in front of the whole glee club no less. She knew Quinn was right that day when she said Alex had a thing for her but she just brushed it off; mainly because she liked the idea of someone having the hots for her. I mean other girls at school did find her attractive and on more than one occasion she was propositioned for sex but no one had openly showed their affections. She either got random texts or notes hidden in her locker and it was even that one time a Cheerio grabbed her into the locker room. But she always turned them down.

She loved Brittany with everything she had so she never felt the urge to stray and that's why this whole Alex situation scared her so much. She thought she could actually fall for the girl. Alex had a great personality and she loved talking to her. And the fact that she was super hot was also a plus. Santana wanted everything inside of her to scream out that she did have any attraction to the star basketball player but she just couldn't lie to herself. The brunette knew she had felt something the first time Alex kissed her and it was only proven the second time. Alex was right she did feel something when they kissed. Santana Maria Lopez had actually fallen for a woman who wasn't Brittany and it was tearing her up inside.

"S, come on hun let's go home." A blonde girl said to her, pulling a hand away from her face.

Quinn was driving by Brittany's house and stopped when she saw her friend sitting outside on the porch.

"You can stay at my house tonight and we can talk about everything." She added while walking the girl to her car. The ride to Quinn's house was silent but as soon as the stepped into her room Santana broke down.

"Q I fucked up. I-I don't know what to do I." The smaller girl cried in the side of her best friend.

"Shh S it's going to be okay." Quinn said trying to reassure her.

"No it's not Quinn! She won't she won't return any of my texts or calls. You didn't see the look on her mom's face when I went to see if she was home. It's like she was so disappointed in me. Britt's mom loves me like I'm already her daughter –in-law and she just looked so-"

"Santana you can't do this to yourself. You didn't tell Alex to kiss you. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Because I didn't handle it the first time she did it I just kicked out of my house."

"Wait, what?"

"If I just told her right then and there that she had the leave me alone none of this would have happened." Santana finished ignoring Quinn's interruption.

"Santana she kissed you before?" Quinn said again.

"Yes." The brunette sniffed. "We were at my house yesterday practicing the song before B came over and when it ended she kissed. I was shocked and after it happened I told her she needed to leave. I planned on telling her that we couldn't sing that song in glee today. That's what I was in the middle of telling her when Mr. Shue walked in and she blurted out that we finished our song. I tried to find a way to get out of it but he wouldn't let me. Hell I even tried to make sure she couldn't kiss me again by sitting as far away from her on that damn stool but she couldn't let it go. She just had to get up and start something because she knows I have feelings for her." Santana ranted.

"You what!" A girl from the doorway causing both Quinn and Santana's heads to whip around.

Santana and Quinn were both shocked to see Brittany and Rachel standing in the hall right outside of her room. Quinn told Rachel to call when and if she got Brittany to actually come over to her house but of course the diva didn't listen. Santana immediately jumped up from where she was sitting on Quinn's bed to go talk to her girlfriend.

"Britt I can expl-"But Santana was cut off by Brittany screaming.

"How could you do this to me? I thought you said you loved me San ME!"

"I do love you Britt you know you mean the world to me." Santana said pleadingly.

"Do I? Because if you really loved me them why did you kiss Alex? Why do you have feelings for a girl that isn't me?"

"I didn't kiss her Britt she kis-"

"You kissed her back!"

"Britt I was trying to push her away I-"

"I know what I saw Santana." Brittany said harshly. "Before your hands went up to push her away I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to kiss her and you kissed her back until you realized what you were doing."

Santana's head fell at the blonde's words. She didn't think anyone would catch that but she knew Brittany was always different from everyone else. She could read people's emotions and thoughts through their eyes like she was seeing into their soul or something.

"See and you're not even denying it!"

"Baby I'm sorry. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you have to believe me."

"I don't know if I can do that anymore because the Santana I knew would have told everything. She would have told what really happened when I was at her house the other night. You always told me about the other girls who came on to you and tried things with you. And not once did I feel like I couldn't believe you but this, this isn't the same."

"Baby please don't say that I'll do anything to make this better please just tell me how?" Santana cried reaching out to hold Brittany's hands in her own.

"I don't know if you can." Brittany said softly and slowly removed her hands from Santana's and walked out of Quinn's room leaving a broken girl crying on the floor behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** **Yes this means there is more drama yet to come Santana isn't out of the woods yet i think i know where i am going to go with this i just haven't written it down but i plan on updating asap tell me how you guys think i should handle Alex and Santana i totally love drama so i have no problem dragging this thing out for awhile before i resolve any of Santana's love issues**


	12. gotta love bestfriends

**A/n: first off I wanna say thank you for all of the favorites story alerts and reviews hope you guys are ready for all of this because things are going to get worse before they get better but that doesn't mean Santana has lost hope but neither has Alex**

Santana spent the next three days home crying her eyes out. The stress and pain of losing Brittany made her physically sick. She received texts from just about everyone asking if she was okay except for the person she really wanted to hear from. She left all of the messages unread because she knew they wouldn't do anything to change the fact that Brittany had left her. She lay sleeping in her bed when a blinding light woke her up.

"Get your ass up!" Screamed a blonde who began to walk away from the curtains she had just opened.

"Q, what the fuck? Why are you here and close my damn curtains."

"No I'm sick of this Santana who takes pity on herself and stays in bed crying all day. The Santana I knew would be in school doing anything to get her girl back. Do you know what's going on in glee since you've been in this damn cave?"

"I don't give a damn about glee!" The brunette yelled pulling the covers over her face.

"Well you should!" Quinn said snatching the covers completely off the bed. "Ever since you and Brittany had that blow out in glee four days ago things have been going to shit. Jewfro made a blog saying that the lesbian power couple is on the rocks and that you're free to fuck whoever you want again. And Arty has been singing fucking love songs every chance he gets to make Brittany take him back. You need to get off your sorry ass and do something!"

"What do you want me to do huh? She fucking left me Q, because of something I can't fucking control. I told her how I felt and she doesn't think it's enough anymore!"

"I expect you to get up, get your ass dressed, and win your girl back!"

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't even deserve her Q." Santana said more broken then her friend has ever seen her.

"You break out all the clichés known to man. You leave notes in her locker, send flowers to her classroom, buy her chocolates, send her 'I'm sorry' cards, hell sing her a love song over the fucking PA system for all I care but you have to do something. You guys are meant to be together S and you, Brittany, and everyone else knows that." Quinn said softly sitting on the bed next to her best friend.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" Santana said slowly looking at her friend.

"I know she will. Now come on get up and get in the shower you smell like death." Quinn laughed and ducked a pillow that Santana threw her way.

Santana took a shower and got dressed for school. She put on her makeup in the bathroom mirror as well as a determined look.

_I will get the love of my life back and it all starts today._

"Hey Q?

"Yeah S."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now get out of my car we have class in five minutes."

"You've got class; I have some things I have to attend to first."

"There's the Santana I know, using her powers of scheming for good use." Quinn chuckled.

"Oh shut up Q you make this sound like a horrible romantic comedy or something." Santana said getting out of the car and walking into the front doors of McKinley.

_First stop: The Av club. There is a certain nerd I need to see about a blog._

"Puck can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Alex what's up?"

"I know everyone is still mad at me for what happened in glee club but I'm not lying about my feelings for Santana. And I understand if you don't want to help me but I need to at least get her to give me a chance and I was hoping you could help me out." Alex said just above a whisper.

"Check it, you've been like my best friend since you've got here and I understand how it feels to love someone who is with someone else. Maybe if I had someone in my corner I'd have her and my family." Puck said reminiscing about Quinn and Beth.

"So does this mean you'll help me?" Alex said still confused about where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, I'll help."

"Awesome!"


	13. cliche love tactics

**A/n: okay so ive been gone for a minute now im back with the jump off- wait no thats not me umm yeah well here's a very whipped Santana and her actions to win back her lady hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"Look, I know you like Santana but I'm not going to help you break them up. I'm just going to help you talk to her. Even though Santana can be a hard ass that's my lesbro and I gotta look out for her. I'll throw a party at my house so you can have a reason to talk to her but I'm not going to be a part of your schemes." Puck told Alex firmly.<p>

"No, that's good Puck I think I can work with that. When are you throwing it so I can try and work on other ways to woo her?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Well my mom isn't going to be here this weekend. It was going to be me and my sister but I can drop her off at my aunt's so I guess tomorrow." He replied.

"Damn okay not much time to do anything before then…ite I got it." Alex said hugging Puck and running off without explaining her plan to him.

"Please don't injury me I don't thin-" Jacob was unable to finish his sentence when a sock was shoved into his mouth and he was grabbed then thrown over a jock's shoulder.

Santana had some friends on the basketball time after she hooked a few of them up with some cheerios so they were down to return the favor.

"Brittany you know you can't believe everything on Jewfro's blog. I'm sure Santana did not have a threesome with Ashley and Voni." Quinn said to her bestfriend.

"Really Q why do you put it past her? If she can kiss another girl right in front of me then why wouldn't she go behind my back and do it. I think she has a list and is trying to get with girls from every sport."

"Britt really, you know Santana better than that she turned down every-"

"Why is Jacob tied to the flag pole with saran wrap in nothing but is underwear?" Brittany asked quickly cutting Quinn off.

Quinn was confused at the outburst but turned her head to where Brittany's vision was and Jacob was indeed tied to the flag pole. Quinn laughed at the sight and shook her head knowing that this must have been what Santana had been talking about earlier. She quickly took out her phone and took a picture of the nerd in distress and sent it to Santana.

"**Is this your plan?" **The message said underneath it and within seconds she got a reply.

"**Yup but I'm not done yet. I still have things to do for Britt. Do you know where she is I don't want her to sneak up on me while I put something in her locker."**

"**Oh so you are taking my advice smart move lol. And she's with me in the parking lot, we just saw your handy work. Are you at her locker now?"**

"**Yeah. Keep her busy for a little while and then bring her over here so she can get my little surprise."**

"**Got it captain." **

Quinn Stalled Brittany from going back into the building until Santana texted her saying that she was ready. When she did Quinn made up some excuse for Brittany to go to her locker so she could see whatever it was that Santana had left her. Quinn couldn't help but want to know herself so she stood closely by Brittany as she opened her locker. When Brittany finally got her locker open after the third time a waterfall of rose petals fell out of her locker. There were heart sticky notes all with Santana's handwriting that said things along the lines of "I'm sorry" "I love you" and "Please forgive me".

In the middle of her locker a box was taped to the back wall. Quinn shock her head quite confused as to how Santana could have done all of this, traumatized Jacob, and gone to Jared in only two class periods.

_God that girl is whipped. _Quinn thought to herself as Brittany took the tiny box out of her locker. When she opened it she was met with a 24 karat gold necklace that read "S+B Forever".  
>Brittany was in shock and didn't know what to say about the whole display and Quinn just stood there with a smug look on her face happy that her friend pulled all of this off. It soon disappeared when she saw Brittany set the box back into her locker.<p>

"Don't you like it B?" Quinn asked confused as to why her friend didn't look all that happy.

"It's sweet but I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her yet." She said sadly brushing past Quinn and running to her next class.

Santana had stayed just down the hall to see how Brittany reacted to the gift but was not happy with the result. She walked up to Quinn head hanging low but she still had hope in her voice.

"I'm not done yet Q. Not by a longshot."

The rest of the day Santana had random people who owed her favors or were just plan scared of her give Brittany other little gifts she had prepared. When Santana Lopez does something she goes all out. By the end of the day Brittany had a stuffed duck that sang her favorite nursery rhyme, a box of her favorite chocolates, and a boutique of lilies (also her favorite). Santana knew that Brittany wasn't materialist so buying her crazy expensive gifts wouldn't get her anywhere but she hoped that the one's she put thought into would mean more. She had one last thing left for the day and she couldn't wait because she would give this "gift" to Brittany herself. She just prayed that it would be perfect.

"Mr. Shue I have a song I want to sing." Santana said as soon as her teacher walked into the choir room.

He just shook his head in approval and took a seat giving her the floor.

"This song is for someone who is very special to me. I want her to know that I'm sorry and that I mean every word." Santana handed the music sheets to brad and the other band kids in the room before she started singing.

_Every single day girl, I, wanna  
>Get away, cuz your loves, gonna<br>Come along, girl when we together I be feeling so strong  
>But when we're apart, I don't know where to start<br>You've been, nothing short of perfect, baby  
>I've been, tryna make it worth it, when you say<br>That you love me_

Girl you make me feel invincible  
>And baby, you know<br>My love ain't gon go nowhere, and I know  
>The only thing that's pumping through my veins, is you<br>You know I'm only living for your love

You see I hit the ground runnin  
>Searchin for your love and I'll<br>Never run from it, I promise  
>I won't survive, without it<br>our flatline, cause girl my heart beats for you

I won't survive,  
>for you<br>It beats for you  
>I wont survive<br>Cause girl my heart beats for you  
>I wont survive<p>

and I'll never run from it, I promise, it beats for you  
>my heart only beats for you<br>only for you, girl

eh eh eh girl, just the thought of you leaving  
>makes me feel the pain girl<br>and no medication can make it go away girl

my body is feeling cold  
>my heart is feeling froze<br>I need your healing here we go  
>You know, my love aint gon go nowhere, so<br>Beautiful, hold me tight don't ever let me go, cause  
>You know I'm only living for your love<p>

You see I hit the ground runnin  
>Searchin for your love and I'll<br>Never run from it, I promise  
>I won't survive, without it<br>our flatline, cause girl my heart beats for you

Your love runs through my vains  
>Girl it is not a game<br>And I won't be the same  
>If you would go away<br>And your love wasn't here to stay  
>Down on my knees I pray<br>That you wait for me

The whole club erupted in applause after Santana sung out the last note. Artie was a bit upset at the display but he clapped nonetheless. Alex was far from happy and they song that Santana just song kind of ruled out what she played on doing so she sat in her seat angry. Brittany sat in the front row with a few tears running down her face. She loved when Santana's voice was full of emotion and as she sung this song to her it was nothing but. The clapping died down and Santana expected Brittany to say something but she didn't. And much to the brunettes dismay the bubbly girl got up and walked out of the room. Santana sat down in her chair next to Quinn with a sad face for the rest of glee.


	14. thanks for the memories

**A/n: okay guys here is another chapter there isn't any brittana interaction just their own thoughts at the moment but you will like where it goes I hope but im warning you don't get too happy Santana isn't out of the woods just yet **

"Q I did everything you said and more but she still left. I don't know what to do I- I can't live without Britt. I love her Q." Santana sobbed into her friend's chest clinging to her for dear life.

"Shh hun. It will be okay. She loves you too and you know that. She just needs time she'll come around. Hey I heard Puck is having a party tomorrow you wanna go?"

"I'm sorry but being in a room with all the gleeks after the love of my life ran out on me again doesn't sound like a party to me." Santana said coldly moving from Quinn's embrace to lay back on her bed.

"It's not just glee kids. Puck invited the football players, cheerios, basically any sports team that has a good rep is going to be at this party. C'mon it won't be that bad and you need to get out the house. I know I dragged you to school today but that still doesn't make up for the three days you spent in here alone."

"I don't know Q."

"Please, for me?" Quinn put on her best pout to win the tanner girl over.

"Fine! But I get to drink all the alcohol I want and you better not stop me." Santana all but growled.

"I won't, unless I think you could get alcohol poisoning but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. And I won't be drinking that night so I can keep an eye on you. Oh and you have to stay with me all weekend because I'll be damned if I'm letting you crawl up into this cave you call a room."

"Deal. And don't talk about my room hoe."

"San your room is filthy."

"That's because the ladies keep forgetting their clothes when they leave."

"Really San?"

"What? I'm not the one that said it is all over Jewfro's blog. Well it was until I tied his ass up."

"S, I know you didn't cheat on Brittany and I know that you wouldn't so just stop already."

"It doesn't really matter if you or I know Quinn because that isn't going to make Brittany believe me. Look I'm tired, can you see yourself out." Santana said turning over in her bed and closing her eyes.

Quinn wanted to stay and talk to her best friend but she knew it would be no use. She sighed and got up. She walked out of her room closing the door behind her and heading downstairs to the front door.

_At least I got her to say yes to the party now I just have to work on Britt._

That night went horrible for Santana. All she did was toss and turn and her dreams were invaded by the sight of Brittany leaving her alone in a room full of on lookers. But at said blonde's house she was in a rather good mood.

_I know San loves me but should I really forgive her. _Brittany thought while lying on her bed playing with the necklaces Santana had left in her locker earlier that day.

Everyone including Santana thought the bubbly girl had left to choir room again turning down Santana's advances at forgiveness including the blonde herself. But as she walked down the hallway she passed her locker where the rose petals still laid on the floor. She opened her locker and looked at all the gifts Santana had left her. (She stuffed the locker full of the other things Santana had given her throughout the day.) Her eyes landed on the box that held the necklace she adored even if she didn't let her emotions show. She quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her bag and continued to exit the building. She needed time to think of what she wanted to do; that's why she was in her room, necklace in hand going over the situation she was in.

Brittany had left glee and been in her room ever since she got home fighting with herself about her girlfriend. She wasn't even sure if she could call her that anymore. She didn't exactly say they were broken up but she didn't give any implications that they weren't either. Her head was hurting from the stress of the whole situation so she finally sat up. She reached into her drawer of her nightstand for some aspirin and closed it a bit too hard causing something to fall. Sighing Brittany got out of bed to pick up whatever it was she knocked over.

When she bent down to pick up the object she found out that it was a picture of her and Santana when they went to California over the summer for Santana's family reunion. Her Aunt Callie took the picture of them on the beach when they thought they snuck off anyway from everyone. Brittany was snuggled up in Santana's arms and they were staring in each other's eyes. It looked like one of those photos of random people when you buy a new picture frame and they look like they're so in love. Before they left to go back to Lima Callie came up to the girls and gave both of them a printed out version of the candid picture she took of them during the reunion.

"_I think you girls might want this before you go home." Callie said walking into the guest room where the girls were packing up._

"_What is it?" Santana asked her Aunt taking the envelope she had in her hand._

"_Just open it." Callie said._

_Santana opened the envelope and both she and Brittany stared at the picture remembering the conversation they were having on the beach._

"_You two look cute. You better take care of my niece or we will have some issues." Callie said to Brittany pulling the girls back to reality._

"_What? Aunt Callie I'm not-"Santana trailed off looking at Brittany who looked dejected._

"_Hun, it's okay to say it out loud. I see how you too look at each other; it's kind of hard to miss really. And I have awesome gaydar, you are off the charts cariña." Both of the girls chuckled at this. "I know coming out may be scary but it's not as bad as you may think. And you may be surprised how people react. I'm not going to lie, there will be people who won't like it but you'll feel happier in the long run. Just do what feels right and don't try to please other people. In the end it's your life and no one can live it but you." After she made her little speech she kissed both of the girls on the forehead and went to walk out of the room._

"_Oh and Santana you can call me whenever you need me honey." With that she finally left the girls to finish packing their things to leave._

Brittany placed the picture back on her nightstand and fell asleep with a smile on her lips and her hand lying on top of chest, her fingers touching the chain Santana bought her.


	15. those panties look familiar

**A/n: Okay so I hope you guys weren't expecting a happy ending just yet I have one more twist for you before I end this story and it's a big one I'm saying sorry to all of my fellow brittana shippers right now but I love drama this chapter also has some Spanish in it and the translation is at the end I don't speak Spanish so if anything is wrong blame goggle translate anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter review and tell me what you think and WHOOO Glee comes back on tomorrow i cant wait i will be live blogging the whole episode **

* * *

><p>The next day wasn't easy for Santana to say the least. She and Brittany had never been in a fight that lasted this long since they had been together and it was eating away at her. Nevertheless she got up and made her way to school. She wasn't sure what she would say to Brittany if she saw her in the hallways but didn't matter because she couldn't find the girl anywhere. She would have thought her favorite blonde was absent if it wasn't for Quinn who told her she had come to class that day. At the end of the day Quinn met Santana at her locker with a grin on her face.<p>

"Why are you so chipper tubers?" Santana asked but there was obviously no venom in her voice.

"Oh no reason, just ready for the weekend I guess." Quinn said the grin never leaving her face.

Quinn wanted to run to the Latina and tell her everything about the conversation she had with Brittany but she swore that she would keep quiet. Earlier that day when Brittany and Quinn had class together Quinn was adamant about talking to Brittany about Santana but just so happened so was Brittany.

"_Britt I really wanna talk to you about Santana." Quinn said sitting down next at her desk next to Brittany._

"_I miss her so much." Brittany said before Quinn could get out another word._

"_Yeah and you wait what?"_

"_I miss my ducky. I'm tired of fighting with her; I just want to cuddle with her like we used to."_

"_Hold up, you call Santana __**Ducky**__?"_

"_Yeah, you should see her in the cute little duck pajamas I got her for when she comes over or movie nights at my house. She is so adorable in the duck slippers and-"_

"_Okay Britt as amused by this as I am and trust me I will use this info against Santana when I get the chance, what changed your mind? I mean yesterday she sang a song for you in glee club and you ran out the room."_

"_I know I wasn't ready to forgive her then but after I took the necklace and thought about our summer together I just knew I was ready to forgive her."_

"_Wait you took the necklace? When, I remember you throwing it back in your locker like it was on fire or something." Quinn asked looking her friend over and seeing that the blonde did have it on._

"_When I ran out of the choir room I stopped by my locker because the rose petals were still on the floor and I don't know I just took it with me."_

"_Wow okay well this is going to be easier than I thought. I can't wait to tell San-" Quinn was cut off by Brittany grabbing her hand._

"_No! You can't tell Santana yet Q."_

"_What, why not?" The other blonde asked._

"_Because I want to on my own. I missed her and I know she went through a lot of trouble to get me all of that stuff so I want to do something for her. To let her know that I'm sorry for being so stupid." Brittany answered back._

"_Britt you know you aren't stupid." Quinn said sternly._

"_No Q I am. Santana loves me and I know that and I was going to throw that away because of what someone else did. Yes, it looked like Santana liked the kiss but I can't really say much since I did tell her I wanted a threesome with Alex so it's understandable, she's hot. But she doesn't love her I have her heart and that's all that matters." The taller blonde said in a dream like state._

"_Aww B that's…pause you wanted a what with Alex?" Quinn whisper yelled at her friend._

"_A threesome. Didn't you hear me?" Brittany asked confused._

"_Yeah Britt I heard you but why?" Quinn asked with an eyebrow raised._

"_Well like I said she's hot and when she caught us having sex in the locker room in nothing but her towel after I got over the shock I was really turned on. I mean have you seen her abs, she was dripping wet!" The blonde said loudly getting the attention of her classmates. Brittany cheeks turned red from embarrassment realizing what she said out loud probably didn't sound very good to others outside of her conversation. _

"_Look I'm going to Puck's party tonight and I'll tell her there. I already told Puck and I made sure he had our song so when I give him the signal that San and I are okay he's going to play it and we can be all couplely again." Brittany said excited about her plan to romance her woman._

"_Aw, that's sweet Britt. Okay I won't tell Santana and I'll make sure she looks extra hot tonight."_

"_Great thanks Q." Brittany said hugging her friend._

"Earth to Quinn, Helloooo?" Santana said snapping her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"Oh sorry spaced out real quick." Quinn said with a forced chuckle.

"Yeah I see, you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go to your place so I can help you find something hot to wear to the party tonight."

"Why it's just going to be another one of Puck's sleazy parties where everyone is too wasted to care what I have on anyway?"

"Well I always thought that Santana Lopez made it her mission to hotter than everyone else no matter what the occasion."

"Q, I looker hotter than everyone else regardless; I'm just that badass." Santana said with her signature smirk.

"Oh just bring your cocky ass on so we can get ready."

Quinn and Santana drove to the Latina's house and looked for outfits in between eating and watching TV before they had to leave for the party. Quinn finally convinced Santana to wear a strapless black dress and some very sexy red pumps instead of converses, jeans, and a t-shirt like the Latina had planned. Around eight thirty the duo made their way to Puck's house and the party had already begun. Quinn tried to get Santana to go on time but there were just some things she couldn't control. Quinn immediately scanned the room for Brittany and when she came up empty handed she turned around to say something to her friend when she realized she was no longer by her side.

Santana had made a bee line straight to the kitchen for any cup of alcohol she could find. Since she was far from excited about this party given that she wasn't on good terms with Brittany she went directly for the hard liquor. By the time Quinn found her she was already 4 shots in and working on a drink the "bartender" made.

"You really shouldn't get that drunk tonight." Quinn said glaring at her friend.

"What did I tell you about I can drink as much as I want." The latina said swaying a little as she talked the alcohol finally kicking in.

"I know but I think you'll want to be sober for tonight." Quinn replied trying to take the infamous red cup out of Santana's hand.

"No I want to get wasted like the white girls!" Santana slurred and pulled her cup away and downed the rest before Quinn had the chance to take it. Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend for quoting that horrible song and grabbed her arm pulling her into the living room where all the party goers were.

"Just slow down for me, okay?" Quinn yelled to her friend so she could hear her over the music.

Santana just nodded very unenthused with the conversation and made her way to the dance floor dragging Quinn with her. Santana was normally the weepy drunk but on rare occasions she was the horny provocative drunk which seemed to come out whenever the girl mixed dark and light liquor. She was dancing on Quinn like she was a stripper pole causing all of the guys in the room to gawk at the sight. Quinn was very uncomfortable because not only was everyone staring at them but she use to have a bit of a crush on her friend even if it was purely based on looks. I mean really have you seen Santana Lopez she oozes sex. Quinn was about to tell Santana that she should probably have a seat when a delicate hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away form her friend causing Latina to stumble.

"Hey what the hell!" Quinn yelled and turned to see a very angry brunette.

"I was about to ask you the very same question Quinn." Rachel said to her girlfriend obviously upset about the overly sexual display.

"Honey it's just Santana, she's drunk." Quinn tried to reason.

"I don't see what Santana's alcohol intake has to do with you allowing her to gyrate all over you like some horny man in a strip club when you are obviously not under the influence!" Rachel yelled.

"Babe please it's nothing I was just watching her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid before Brittany gets here." Quinn explained placing her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders. She turned around slightly looking for Santana but she was nowhere in sight.

"I don't see why you have to watch her for Brittany when-" Rachel was cut off by an unsuspected kiss from her girlfriend.

"Baby I promise you'll understand later but I really need to find Santana right now." Quinn said walking off before Rachel had the chance to object.

As soon as Quinn was pulled off from Santana she quickly regained her balance and wondered off into the kitchen to get another drink. She wasn't expecting to find Alex in the kitchen making one for herself.

"Ay dios mío de toda la gente que podría llegar a que tenía que ser este wreaker casa!" Santana sighed out in frustration.

Alex who hadn't noticed the extra guest in the kitchen turned around quickly surprised at the sudden outburst and slipped her drink on Santana. Realizing what she had done the nice buzz Alex had seemed to go away as soon as the Spanish insults started flying her way.

"Puta de mierda son bromeando que culo estupidez. Estoy a punto de ir todos los hieghtslima. ¿Sabes lo mucho que este costo vestido!"

"Oh my God San I am no sorry, I didn't mean to-" Alex was unable to finish her sentence when the very pissed off Latina stormed out of the room and headed to the upstairs bathroom. Alex took off right behind the brunette albeit looking somewhat like jack sparrow seeing she was pretty drunk herself.

Quinn still couldn't find Santana anywhere and it was becoming extremely hard to move since the party was in full swing and all of the football players decided blocking the doorways to the backyard and though out the house would be a good idea. On her quest to find Santana Quinn ran into Brittany who had just come away from the DJ booth and stopped in front of her only a few steps away from the kitchen.

"Q!" Brittany shouted as she saw her blonde friend and wrapped her into a bear hug.

"Hey B, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago I've been looking for you and Santana but it so hard with all of these people here." Brittany said frowning wanting to apologize to her girlfriend already.

"Yeah I know I was looking for her too. Oh there she i-" Quinn pointed but cut her sentence short when she saw Santana heading up the stairs with Alex right behind her. But it was no use Brittany had already saw where Quinn had pointed and was off to find her girlfriend not catching the scene that her friend just had. Quinn went to grab Brittany's hand to stop her from going upstairs but she snatched up by Puck who was way past wasted. She tried to break free of his hold to run after Brittany but the girl was already making her way through the crowded hallway.

"Just let me help?" Alex pleaded with the still angry brunette.

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Santana said back through gritted teeth wiping furiously at her dress with paper towels to soak up the drink.

"That's not going to work." Alex said firmly.

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" Santana seethed.

"Take off you dress."

"What are you loca?" Santana stared at Alex like she had three heads.

"If you take it off you can wash it out in the sink. I'll give you my shirt." Santana still looked skeptical and made no move to take of her dress.

"Just take it off it will be easier."

Santana groaned in frustration but began take off her dress while Alex started to unbutton her button up.

Brittany finally made it upstairs away from the loud music and inched closer to the bath room when she heard a familiar voice.

"Just take it off it will be easier." She then heard something that sounded like a moan coming from the bathroom. Her stomach dropped when she heard who the other girl was talking to.

Santana was shimmying out of her dress while Alex was still unbuttoning her shirt. Santana didn't like being exposed to the girl since now she could see her red lace bra so she urged her to move faster.

"Hurry up and give it to me already." Santana said referring to Alex's shirt and as soon as her dress dropped to the floor the bathroom door swung open.

Alex had finally taken off her shirt when both girls turned their heads to the door not expecting anyway to barge in when they were met with a very upset blonde.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed excited to see the girl then realizing what situation she was in.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Save it I'm done!" Brittany screamed on the verge of tears. She Quickly turned around and ran for the stairs.

Santana snatched the shirt out of Alex's hand and threw it on running after Brittany not caring that she was on in her panties and bra and didn't have time to button up the shirt. Santana raced down the stairs after Brittany calling her name as loud as she could hoping the girl would stop.

"Brittany please baby I promise you it's not as bad as it looks we weren't doing anyth-" Santana tried to explain but stopped suddenly when the girl in front of her whipped around to face her.

"Not as bad as it looks! I found you in the bathroom with Alex in your fucking underwear! And the ones I bought you." Brittany said disgusted with the women she once called her girlfriend.

By now the music had stopped and the whole house was watching the scene unfold. Alex who was frozen in her place in the bathroom finally decided to come down stairs to help explain what was going on but it didn't do anything but make things worse. There were gasps all throughout the room when a shirtless Alex appeared behind Santana on the staircase.

"Brittany she's being honest noth-"

"No, you don't get to say any fucking thing to me!" Brittany screamed at Alex, tears pouring down her face now.

"Baby please, listen to me!" Santana pleaded again only to be answered with the hardest smack she has ever received to the face. Her cheek reddened as soon as it made contact and one of her earrings flew out of her ear as well.

"No I'm so done. We are over Santana!" Brittany shouted tearing the necklace from around her neck and throwing it at the girl before she ran out of the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Again I don't speak Spanish so this is all goggle translate but here is what Santana said to Alex**

**Ay dios mío de toda la gente que podría llegar a que tenía que ser este wreaker casa = oh my god of all the people I could run into it had to be this home wreaker**

**Puta de mierda son bromeando que culo estupidez. Estoy a punto de ir todos los hieghtslima. ¿sabes lo mucho que este costo vestido = Bitch are you fucking kidding me you stupid ass. I am about to go all lima hieghts. do you know how much this dress cost **


	16. Should've said no

**A/n: So this chapter is going to be short but it's not because I like to torture you guys (I love you all dearly) I just have so many ideas going through my head and I need you guys to help out I'll tell you what those ideas are at the bottom so you guys and voice your opinion on what you would like to see anyways enjoy this little update**

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the hallway shocked at what just took place. She had everyone's eyes on her but the only ones she was desperate to see where those of her favorite blonde. She wanted to chase after Brittany and make her listen but her legs were glued to the floor. She only realized that people where staring at her when she began to hear her peers whispering about her.<p>

"What a bitch?"

"How could she do that to Brittany?"

"Well I guess some things never change once a slut always a slut."

She wasn't sure who said what but she had, had enough of everyone's prying eyes and bullshit remarks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Santana screamed finally finding her voice and snapping her head away from the path her now ex-girlfriend left to.

"Santana I'm so sorr-" Alex's apology fell on deaf ears because after Santana's outburst she ran out the front door into the cold night still dressed in only her panties and bra and Alex's t-shirt.

Alex went to run after her but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"I think you've done enough damage for one night." Quinn said giving Alex the deathliest glare she could.

Quinn went outside to find her friend but was met with an empty street. She sighed heavily and thought for a moment until getting in her car and driving off to get her best friend. Just like she had suspected Santana was sitting on the wooden bench by the duck pond, with her legs held tight against her chest. Quinn grabbed a jacket from out of the backseat and exited the car to go comfort the Latina.

Santana sat on the park bench crying her eyes out. She never thought that she would be in this position. Brittany was her world and she didn't know what she would do without her.

"I'm pretty sure all the ducks are sleeping right now." Quinn said sitting down on the bench next to her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Santana croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I came to take you home. You need a friend and I need someone to help me eat the rocky road ice cream I have in my freezer." Quinn replied without a beat.

"But why? I don't deserve that, I don't deserve anything afte-"

"I believe you, Santana."

"Everybody thinks I'm a slut." Santana said softly.

Quinn reached over to turn Santana's face towards hers.

"S, I know that you didn't do anything with Alex. I don't care how drunk you are you would never do something like that to Britt. And you're not a slut, when did you start listening to what everybody else said anyway?" Quinn said placing her hand on Santana shoulder.

"When Brittany stopped believing me." Santana sobbed out.

It came out as a whisper but Quinn heard it loud and clear in the still night air. Quinn, not knowing what to say, quickly wrapped Santana into a tight embrace and slowly began to rock her back and forth to calm the sobbing girl down.

"You'll work this out. It will be okay S." Quinn said placing the jacket around her and standing them up.

"No it won't." Santana whispered as Quinn walked her back to the car.

The drive to Quinn's house was silent expect for the subtle cries that escaped Santana's mouth. When they got back to Quinn's place both girls went straight to her room. Santana took off Alex's shirt and crawled into Quinn's bed. Quinn followed her example and disrobed before getting into bed next to Santana. She placed a strong arm around the girl's waist and pulled Santana close to her. They stayed like that the whole night until Quinn woke up the next morning alone.

Santana didn't leave her house the rest of the weekend. She didn't even leave her room. Her mom brought food up for her to eat but Santana never touched any of it. Monday came and to quickly for Santana. Her mother had woken her up and forced her to get out of bed. She knew her baby girl was hurting but she couldn't miss days because she was heartbroken. Santana reluctantly went to school but only because her mom had dropped her off. (Maria didn't trust her daughter to drive there on her own.)

The day went by in a blur. It was a horrible day for her. Santana couldn't focus in class but was all too alert to the gossiping teenagers around her. It seemed that she was the topic on everybody's lips and it only made her feel worse. She was sure Brittany would hear all of the rumors people where coming up with about her and Alex. She didn't want to cause Brittany anymore pain but the rumors that were going around surely would do just that.

Santana avoided everyone from glee as best she could but she knew at the end of the day all of her work would have been for nothing. She still had to see them in the choir room. She wasn't ready to deal with their stares and judgment but she had to suck it up because her mom wasn't picking her up until after glee practice. So she inhaled deeply and pulled the door open to the choir room only to be met with stares from everyone. She saw how many of them just shook their heads at her, while Quinn gave her a sympathetic look and pated the chair next to her for her to come sit down. Brittany was sitting next to Lauren and Puck in the first row and then she remembered that today was Brittany's day for her duet.

"So Lauren Brittany, take it away." Mr. Schue said taking a seat so the girls could perform.

When the music started playing Santana's eyes immediately fell to the floor. She knew what song this was and she couldn't believe her Brittany was singing this. But most importantly she could believe she gave her a reason to.

**Brittany**  
><em>You can see that I've been crying<br>And baby you know all the right things to say  
>But do you honestly expect me to believe<br>We could ever be the same...  
>You say that the past is the past, you need one chance<br>It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_You should've said no, you should've gone home  
>You should've thought twice before you let it all go<br>You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
>Would get back to me...<br>And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
>I shouldn't be asking myself why<br>You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
>You should've said no, baby and you might still have me<em>

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_  
><em>Was it worth it...<em>  
><em><strong>Was she worth this<strong>..._

_No... no no no..._

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay guys I know you want a new update because of the angst but I have a lot of ideas running through my head on where to go with this so I need your help on what you would like to see happen I'm not going to tell you exactly what I plan on writing but I have two ideas for resolving the Brittana love crisis one would involve Alex and Brittany having a one on one or Brittany giving Santana the cold shoulder until something un-expectant happens to Brittany I know there has been a lot of angst and everyone isn't very happy about that but it will be resolved just bear with me **


	17. Choir room confessions

**A/n:Okay guys so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry but I plan on giving you guys a gift so make sure you read the note at the bottom as well**

* * *

><p>After the song was finished there was a lot of tension in the room. Mr. Schue started clapping which lead to everyone else joining in. Well almost everyone, Santana, Alex, and Quinn sat silently. Brittany went to take her seat back next to Puck and Lauren when Santana got up. She was tired of everyone making this her fault. Like she wasn't hurting too. Yes, she did have feelings for Alex at one point but they would never compare to Brittany. She didn't want Alex and she went out of her way to tell the girl just that but no one seemed to notice. Everyone is still stuck in the past, like she's still that same bitchy cheerleader who doesn't give a damn about anyone.<p>

"This is bullshit!" Santana screamed to the entire choir room. "Brittany you know I love you with everything I have. Why would I mess that up and cheat on you?"

"I don't know maybe because you're an evil bitch who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" Artie yelled at the raven haired girl.

Santana wanted to yell at him but this wasn't the time to go all Lima heights on the wheelchair bound boy. So instead she ignored him and walked down to where Brittany was sitting.

"Baby, you know I love you. And I would never do anything to hurt you." Santana said softly but loud enough for the whole club to hear.

"But you did hurt her because you decided to be the slut that we all know you are and cheat on poor Brittany with some random chick." Arite butted in again.

"Please you have to believe me." Santana said this time only loud enough for Brittany to hear. She looked longingly into her eyes pleading with the girl in a silence conversation to believe her.

"I can't do this." Brittany said removing her hands that somehow ended up in the caramel skinned girl's grasp.

Brittany stood up, tears pouring down her face as she ran out of the classroom. Santana couldn't take seeing the love of her life so broken. It didn't fit her. She didn't understand how Brittany couldn't believe her. She would do any and everything to protect her and she did her best never to lie to the blonde.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Santana screamed at Artie, rage filling her eyes.

"What's my problem? This is your fault! If you had just let Brittany be happy with me none of this would have happened. You are the one she can't trust not me."

"Guys that enough you need to calm down." Will said sternly but neither student paid him any attention.

"You don't know shit! I would give my life for Brittany! She's the only reason I even wake up in the morning anymore. Her wellbeing is the first thing on my mind every day. She is my first thought when I wake up and the last one before I go to sleep! I love her more than I love myself, so don't tell me she can't trust me. I would give her everything. I don't lie to her and I certainly don't treat her like a child the way you do and a sex toy in the same moment. I would do anything to make her happy." Santana ranted, tears rolling down her face.

"This is your fault!" Santana hollered, turning around to glare at Alex.

"I told you I loved Brittany, I told you to leave me alone. Why did you have to fuck up the only thing in my world that has ever made me happy?" The tanned girl rasped out, her throat dry from all of the screaming.

She couldn't take it anymore she was having a nervous breakdown in front people who weren't Brittany or Quinn and that was just unacceptable. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the room never throwing a glance over her shoulder. Quinn went looking for her friend in hopes to calm her down but it was too late. Santana had already whipped her car out of the parking lot and down the road.

Quinn and Puck searched for her all night but they couldn't find feisty Latina anywhere. Quinn went to all of the usual spots. The tree house, the duck pond, Breadstix. Basically all the places that were important to Santana and Brittany but she didn't find either girl in their normal spots. Quinn and Puck went to Santana's house to see if she was just locked up in her room but her car wasn't in the driveway. They started to get really worried but didn't know what to do.

"**S, please tell us where you are we're worried. -Q"**

"**San it's getting late please text me back.-Q**

"**Santana, can you at least let me know you're okay? –Q"**

"**San please, please tell me where you are. I need to know if you're alright and then I'll leave you alone. –Q"**

Quinn sent frantic message after frantic message to her best friend. She called her at least 30 times but it would ring once or twice and then go to voicemail. It was a quarter to one in the morning and no one had heard from Santana yet. Quinn was so afraid for her friend, she kept having thoughts of her bawling her eyes out while driving and not being able to see the road. Her thoughts toyed with the idea of Santana being hurt somewhere and she couldn't bare it.

"She's gonna be okay babe don't worry about her. She's a bigger badass than me she'll be fine." Puck said holding the girl close and gently stroking her hair.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"No, c-can you take me to Rachel's?" Quinn mumbled while clutching tighter to the Mohawk-ed boy's t-shirt.

Puck nodded his head and led the crying blonde back to his jeep to take her to her girlfriend's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't go all Lima heights on my ass I won't leave you guys hanging like this I plan on updating again before the night it over I know you guys can't take the angst anymore and I want happy Brittana just like you the next chapter will have Alex and Brittany one on one like most of you guys wanted I hope you guys are finally happy with Santana she has admitted that she only wants Brittany hope this can hold you off for now later <strong>


	18. things you didn't know

**A/n: Okay so I'm going to give you guys Brittany's point of view now since this has been mostly Santana hope you like it **

_p.s. Anon I really think you can read minds because this chapter shows a little bit into the whole Puck and Alex situation and I swear I wrote it before you reviewed so it's kind of scary that you brought that up_

_alexandranyc01- yeah i felt like it was time for her to get her feelings off her chest _

_haha yeah artie's a bit of a douche in here i know i don't really like him and he was a good reason to get Santana fired up anyways on with the story_

* * *

><p>The whole time Brittany had started singing she was full of anger but most of all hurt. She switched glances from Santana to Alex throughout the number but neither girl would look at her. She was unbelievably pissed off about what she found that night at the party. How could Santana do that to her was the only thing she could think of. She was so sick of fighting and just wanted her girl to hold her tight in her arms and say everything was going to be okay but it wasn't.<p>

The blonde wasn't very happy when she went back to sit with Puck. He, of course, was Santana's side. He had been trying to talk to Brittany about it all day during school. Even though Puck could be a dick sometimes he loved Santana like a sister and he did want to see her hurt. He also felt bad since all of this was basically his fault. If he hadn't agreed to help Alex by throwing that party none of this would have happened. He had to make things right for Santana and Brittany because he couldn't live with himself if he knew he broke up true love.

"This is bullshit!" Brittany heard Santana scream from the chairs behind her. "Brittany you know I love you with everything I have. Why would I mess that up and cheat on you?"

Brittany didn't know how to respond to the outburst but she wasn't even given a chance to. Artie had taken it upon himself to roll his way closer to her and yell in her defense.

"I don't know maybe because you're an evil bitch who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" Artie said harshly to Santana as if he was protecting Brittany.

Brittany didn't like what was going on one bit. She didn't need Artie to come to her defense. She was a big girl and could handle herself. And she didn't need him to protect her from Santana, if anything he should be worried about her trying to kill him right now. But to the blonde's surprise Santana didn't even bat an eye when Artie yelled at her. She just walked down the risers slowly and crouched down next to her.

"Baby, you know I love you. And I would never do anything to hurt you." Santana said softly but loud enough for the whole club to hear.

Brittany wanted to say "But you did hurt me San", but once again she couldn't say a thing because her ex-boyfriend thought this was a good time to be her knight in shining armor.

"But you did hurt her because you decided to be the slut that we all know you are and cheat on poor Brittany with some random chick." Arite butted in again.

Artie was right Santana did hurt her but she wasn't a slut. She couldn't believe Artie would say that about Santana and she was ready to hold the girl back from attacking the boy but the charge never came. Santana's demeanor never changed into anything angry. In fact she morphed into a more scared and sad puppy dog. It was weird to see Santana so vulnerable in such an open setting.

"Please you have to believe me." Brittany heard the love of her life whisper. It was so soft and so loud at the same time. Santana stared into her eyes doing what they normally did whenever they had a fight. Santana would look into the blonde's eyes and show her everything that she couldn't find the words to say. Brittany couldn't take it. She loved Santana, she needed her like the air she breathes but the room was getting smaller by the second. Everything seemed to be closing in on the taller girl and her heart rate was speeding up. She felt like something was squeezing her chest and she just needed to have time to think.

"I can't do this." Brittany said looking down at how Santana was clutching at her hands and slowly pulled them out of her grip.

Brittany stood up feeling slightly dizzy with tears pouring down her face as she ran out of the classroom. She couldn't be in that room anymore. She couldn't have everyone watch while her life fell apart. So she ran. She ran all the way home and didn't stop until she got to her doorstep. The dancer was out of breath and flopped down on the porch swing whipping away at tears that kept cascading down her face. She cried silently on the porch for twenty minutes until she calmed down enough to go inside. She didn't want her mother to know how distraught she was. Susan Pierce already had enough stress that surrounded Brittany. She had been to a lot of parent teacher conferences with Ms. Love about Brittany's grades. She could knew her daughter was smart even if she thought in her own way and she didn't want Brittany to be unable to graduate with her friends.

Brittany walked into the house slowly and began to creep up the stairs when she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Brittany honey, come here please." Her mother yelled from the other room.

Brittany didn't want to see her mother or anyone for that matter but she went to the kitchen regardless. Brittany knew her eyes were probably puffy from crying and she just hoped her mom wouldn't say anything about it.

"Sweetheart, I had another talk with your teacher today." Mrs. Pierce said as Brittany took a seat at the kitchen table with her eyes on the floor. Brittany merely nodded to tell her mother to continue.

"She said you haven't pulled your grades up. Apparently you were making progress and then suddenly it got worse. Honey what's going on with you?" Susan asked her daughter genuinely concerned. The older blonde pulled up a chair and sat next to her daughter, tilting her head up with her index finger.

"Santana and I stopped studying together. We got in a fight and I wouldn't talk to her so I didn't have anyone to help me with my work." Brittany replied.

Susan and wondered what was going on with those two. Usually she could tear them apart but in the last few weeks see couldn't even remember the last time Brittany talked about Santana let alone had her over. She frowned at this; Mrs. Pierce knew Santana was a good influence on her daughter. She always had been. She would be there to help Brittany when she didn't understand things and was so protective over her. Mrs. Pierce always wondered why it took Santana and Brittany so long to get together. She knew from an early age that those two were in love.

Mrs. Pierce wanted to talk about what was going on with her daughter and Santana but she could tell the girl had been crying. Brittany was also twirling her hair around in her hand, a nervous habit she had when she was uncomfortable. Susan didn't want to cause her child anymore grief so she decided she leave the Santana talk for another day.

"Okay hun, well your teacher said she could get you a tutor. She has a student who is doing extremely well in her class and has asked her if she would take the time to help you with your studies. You have to meet with her three days out of the week."

"Okay mom." Brittany said solemnly, hoping her could go to her room now and cry herself to sleep.

"You can go now Brittany, just remember that you have to go to Ms. Love's room tomorrow after school to start your tutoring. Dinner will be ready in a little while." Susan added knowing her baby girl wanted to be alone.

Brittany stood up from her seat when her mom grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I know you don't want to talk now sweetie, but I'll be here when you do. I promise you things will get better baby, don't worry." She then kissed her eldest daughter on the head and let go to her room.

Brittany didn't eat that night. Instead she put on her Adele playlist and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

The next day Brittany did her best to avoid everyone she didn't even see Puck or Quinn which was surprising since they always sought her out during the day. Brittany was on auto pilot all day. She went to her classes did her work and kept pretty much to herself. When lunch rolled around she did want to be cornered by Santana or Puck so she walked off campus to get a slice of pizza from the seven eleven around the corner.

When the end of the day finally came she was proud of herself that she didn't bump into anyone from glee club but she was also a little sad that Santana hadn't come looking for her like she had been doing. Even if Santana didn't know it, Brittany would see the raven haired girl watching her from a distance when they were in the hallway or during lunch. Sometimes Santana didn't know what to say to the blonde so she just settled for watching her. It sounds kind of creepy but Brittany thought it was sweet. That even though she told Santana off the girl just wanted to make sure she was in school and generally okay.

Brushing those thoughts of Santana aside Brittany grabbed her math book and began walking to Ms. Love's room. When she got there she greeted Ms. Love with her bubbly smile as always until she turned her head to see who was tutoring her.

"No, I'm- I can't be here. I'm going home." Brittany stammered.

"Brittany! You are not going anywhere you need to bring your grades up and Alex here is one of my best students. She has offered to help you and you should be happy. Now go sit in the back and begin." Ms. Love said firmly.

Brittany sighed. She couldn't believe that she would have to spend three days out of her week with the bane of her existence. She walked over to her desk, well more like stomped.

"What are you doing her!" Brittany whisper yelled not trying to get a lecture from her teacher who was in the front of the room.

"I'm here to help you pass your math class." Alex said matter of factly.

"Why would you ask to help me? Do you think it's fun to hurt me?" Brittany asked her voice breaking a little.

"No! Brittany look I'm so so sorry and I want to fix things." Alex said pleadingly. She knew it was shady to go up to her math teacher and offer her help to Brittany but she needed a way to talk to her. No one would let Alex anywhere near the girl so it was impossible to just talk during school hours.

"You can't fix anything. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone." Brittany said louder than she intended. She turned around to see if Ms. Love had heard her outburst but the woman had an ipod in her ears and was reading a book.

"I just want to make things right. I was fucked up for the things I did and I'm truly sor-"

"I don't wanna hear it. I', here for math help not for you to give me some sob story. Just help me with her equations so I can go home." Brittany said harshly.

Alex took in a deep breath. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get Brittany to believe her but she had to try. She decided that it might be too much to try today though since the blonde was evidently pissed at her so she just helped her with her math for the rest of the hour.

Meanwhile Santana was just waking up from her drunken stupor. The night before she had driven around Lima for hours until it got dark. She didn't want to go to any of her usually spots because she knew Quinn would look for her. And if the 36 missed calls and 19 text messages where any indication she had made the right choice. She wasn't afraid of getting in trouble at home either. Her parents were working a lot more so they barely got time to come home and if they did it was in the middle of the night, so they wouldn't go looking for her.

The dark haired beauty had a splitting headache, from the vodka no less, and had a stiff neck from sleeping in her car. She was happy when she was met with Sue in the hallway on her way to the parking lot the day before. She stormed out of the choir room so quick she forgot her mom took her car but Sue called out to her using one of her annoying nicknames to get her attention. Apparently her mother had dropped her car of during the day and left the keys with Mr. Figgins. She didn't question it because it seemed like a gift from God, so she took her car keys and ran off to the parking lot.

Now Santana searched her glove compartment for some aspirin to get rid of her horrible headache. When she finally found some and swallowed the pills dry, thinking that mixing the last bit of vodka with pills wouldn't be a good idea, she drove to her thinking spot.

"Okay that's enough for today guys. Brittany make should you are here tomorrow same time okay?" Ms. Love asked.

"Yeah, I'll be here." The dancer said reluctantly then rushed out the room.

Brittany was almost out the front doors of the school when a soft hand wrapped around her arm.

"Wait, please." Alex was desperate. She needed to tell Brittany everything but it looked like talking wasn't going to work so she went to plan b.

"What do you want?" Brittany said turning around and snatching her arm away from Alex's touch.

"Here." Alex said handing Brittany I folded piece of paper.

"What is this?" Brittany asked confused.

"It's uh notes, you might need them. Look over them when you get home okay?" Alex lied through her teeth. The piece of paper didn't hold any sort of notes regarding math. Everything that was written on that piece of paper was what Brittany wouldn't let Alex say. She wasn't sure if she was going to need it but now she was glad she thought ahead.

"Okay well, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said turning around to go back to the classroom and get her books.

Brittany pocketed the note and began to walk home. It took about 20 minutes for the blonde to get back to her house. She greeted her mom and dad, telling them how school and tutoring went then she went upstairs. She then said hi to her younger Brother Max who was in his room playing video games. She told him she would come back to play in a few minutes but she needed to put her things away first. He nodded excitedly and began to look for his and her favorite game to play.

Brittany walked back to her room and dropped her book bag to the floor. She was pretty tired from all of the sneaking around she did that day but she promised her bother she would play with him. She flopped down on the bed and let her hands hit her jeans when she felt the crinkling of paper inside her pocket. She then remembered the "notes" Alex had given her before she left. She unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Dear Brittany,_

_Brittany please read all of this. I know you don't like me. You actually probably hate me and I understand but I want you to know that I am sincerely sorry. What I did was inexcusable and I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I just needed to let you know that everything that happened was completely my fault. That night at the party I spilled my drink on Santana by accident and went to her clean it up. She and I didn't do anything even though it must have looked horrible; I was only offering my shirt so she could clean her dress. She really loves you a lot. I wish you could have heard the things she said about you once you left the room. But I know I don't have to tell you about how she feels. I know this may sound weird coming from me but please forgive Santana. I know I have no right to ask you this but I'm only doing this because I care about her. I never should have kissed her and I never should have asked Puck to throw that party. I feel horrible for messing up your relationship for my own personal reasons. I just hope that you can get over what I did because at the end of the day you make her happy and that's all the really matters to me. _

_ My sincerest apologizes,  
>Alex<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that good, bad, eh tell me what you think I love your feedback<strong>


	19. A sight for sore eyes

**A/n: So I know it's been a long time since I updated I hope you guys are still reading. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>Brittany read the letter but wasn't sure she should take anything Alex said to heart. Alex was the reason her and Santana had so many issues. She didn't want to forgive Santana and surely didn't want to forgive Alex. She balled the letter up and threw it in the waste basket by her desk and flopped down on her bed. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts.<p>

_Did Santana get Alex to write that? Was that what really happened in the bathroom? Santana did look really mad when I walked in. But maybe she was just mad because I caught her before they could do anything. But she looked so happy to see me. Had I made all of the feelings Santana had for Alex up in my head? _ _No, I saw hold Santana looked at her when they kissed. And what did Alex mean about the things Santana said about me? _

"Ughh!" Brittany groaned out of frustration.

"Britt?" A small voice came from the doorway. Brittany looked up to see her little brother standing there staring at her.

"Are you still going to play Mario carts with me?" He asked hoping his big sister hadn't changed her mind. They hadn't played games together in a while.

"Yeah Max, I'm still going to play." Brittany said getting up off her bed and walking to his room together.

"Why isn't Tana here?" Max asked as he threw a banana out of his car and giggled when Brittany ran over it.

"Aw come on!" Brittany yelled at the TV upset set. "Uh we, aren't talking right now."

"Why? She's always here. I love when she comes over because we play call of duty together since you never like playing that game." Max asked missing her xbox partner.

"I miss her too but we got in a fight."

"A fight? But you too never do that, at least not a real one." The little boy asked confused.

"I know, but she did something bad and it hurt me." Brittany said tears welling up in her eyes.

Max paused the game and scooted over to give his big sister a hug. Max was only 10 but he knew that Santana and Brittany we together. He loved his big sister no matter what and he really liked Santana. She was always really nice to him when she came over and she even took him out to the movies with Brittany when kid appropriate ones were out.

"Did she say sorry? Try to make it better?" He asked holding her tight.

"Yeah." But that's all Brittany could say.

"Did she mean it?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah." Brittany said but it was more like a question because she still wasn't sure.

"Thing make up." Max said excitedly.

"It's not that easy Max." Brittany said.

"Yes it is, she loves you and she said sorry. She's trying to fix it so why don't you let her?"

Max's question went unanswered. Brittany didn't know why she wasn't letting Santana fix it this time. Anytime Santana had done something she didn't like she always did her best to make up for it. But this was just didn't she wasn't so sure if she could fix this.

"I'm sleepy Max how about we play some more tomorrow or something." Max frowned when his sister got up to leave his room. He thought maybe he just made her sadder then she already was and he didn't like that.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I just don't like when you're sad. Santana makes you happy so I just want her to fix it so we can have fun like we used to." Max said hugging his sister again before she left the room.

Brittany didn't say anything she just kissed him on the head and walked out. She realized that ever since the fight started with Santana she hadn't been spending as much time with Max as she used to. It makes sense that he noticed. Santana would either be with them playing games or she would tell him about fun stuff they were going to do. Nothing in appropriate, Brittany wasn't stupid. She wouldn't tell him about the more mature things but she loved talking about her days she spent with Santana at the park or the duck pond.

While Brittany walked into her room to get ready for Bed Santana was sitting on the edge of Graystone cliff. She would come to the woods where families usually went camping and sit on the cliff that over looked the town. Everything looked so far away and it made her feel better because in a way so were her problems. Santana still hadn't gone home since she left glee club the other day and she didn't plan on doing so anytime soon.

She stared at the stars wracking her brain for a way to get Brittany back but she came up with none. So she did something she hasn't done in the longest time. She prayed.

"God, I know I haven't said much to you in the past few years and I don't even know if you're still listening to me but I need your help. I know everyone says that you hate people like me but I hope they're wrong. Look I'm not really good at this but I really need some help. I'm in love with Brittany and I've done everything I can to make her understand that but it's not working. I can't live without her. Life just wouldn't be the same if she wasn't there. I guess what I'm asking for is for you to let her give me another chance. I know I'm not the best person in the world and I've done so many messed up things but I'm trying to be a better person. I don't ask for much and to be honest I don't need anything else but Brittany."

She sighed still looking at the star filled night sky. She wasn't very religious but at this point she would do anything to get Brittany back. The caramel skinned girl finally got out and walked down the path back to her car. She was tired but she wasn't about to go home. So instead she drove back to town and packed her car by the duck pond. Sleeping in the backseat of her car wasn't the most comfortable place in the world but being in her room only reminded her of Brittany. She knew she should probably call Quinn and let her know she was still alive but sleep got the better of her and she was knocked out in the backseat curled up in one of Brittany hoodies that she left in her car.

Santana awoke to the sound of someone beating on her tinned windows and yelling.

"Get the fuck out of the car Santana so I can whip your ass!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn? What the hell, stop hitting my car! You know I don't like people abusing Santiago." Santana said sitting up in the backseat and making her way to open the door.

"I don't give a fuck about your car Santana open the damn door!" Quinn was livid at this point as was ready to strangle the girl hiding away inside of the car.

Santana opened the door to a extremely annoyed looking Quinn and rolled her eyes.

"Calm your tits tubbers, it's not that serious."

"Not that serious Santana? I've been worried about you for days. Why did you not call me or text me to let me know you were okay? If I hadn't have drove past here this morning and seen your car I was going to call the police."

"Damn Q, I'm sorry okay." Santana said finally looking up at the girl in front of her and seeing she had tears in her eyes.

"Santana I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that again. I thought- I thought you were hurt someone where or-"

"Well as you can see I'm alive so you can calm down now." Santana said softy. She didn't mean to upset her friend like this but she just couldn't deal with what was going on with her and Brittany.

Quinn quickly pulled the tanned girl out of the car and engulfed her in a hug.

"San, I know that you were hurting but please don't just go off like that and not at least tell me where you are. I won't try to talk to you if you don't want, but I need to know that you're safe. I love you Santana, couldn't bare it if you were hurt somewhere." Quinn sobbed into Santana's shoulder.

Santana gripped her tighter and rubbed her hands up and down the blonde's back.

"I'm sorry, I promise I won't do that again. Please stop crying Q, I'm fine." Santana said squeezing Quinn's arm.

"No you're not," Quinn hollered as you moved away from Santana's grasp "If you were fine I wouldn't have been out looking for you all night yesterday. I wouldn't have had to call you damn near forty times. Santana I know things with you and Britt-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it Q."

"You need to talk about this San-"

"No, I don't! Look, you just said if I don't wanna talk you'd be cool with that so just leave it the fuck alone!"

Quinn nodded her head and stayed silence, holding her hand out to Santana as a sigh that she would leave it alone (for now).

"Come on, let's go to my place. You sleep horrible." The blonde said trying to lighten up the mood.

Santana chuckled because she did need a shower. So she got back in her car and followed Quinn back to her house. Quinn unlocked the door and went back upstairs with Santana in tow.

"Okay, you can use the bathroom to take a shower and borrow some of my clothes so we can get going."

"Thank you, but I'm not going to school Q." Santana said looking in Quinn dresser for something to wear."

"And don't try and tell me I need to be there I'm a senior and I have straight A's, missing a few classes won't affect me any."

"Okay, just stay here. My mom shouldn't be off work until 5 so I'll be here by then. You can make yourself at home like you always do and I'll see you when I get out of school. Don't go running off again." Quinn said looking warily at her friend.

"I won't, I promised remember?"

Quinn just nodded and started back down the stairs. "And don't go in my mom's liquor cabinet either!" She threw over her shoulder before leaving the house.

School went by in a painfully slow pace for Quinn and Brittany. Quinn was anxious because she wanted to get home to make sure Santana was still there and Brittany because even though she wanted to avoid Santana she didn't like not knowing where the other girl was. Brittany hadn't seen Santana since she ran out on her in glee club and that was fairly unusual. Any other time, Santana would have chased after her or tried to talk to her somehow but this time she had gotten absolutely nothing. Brittany was tired of all these mixed emotions she had about Santana and she really just wanted everything to be fixed but she didn't know how to do that.

It was finally time for glee and both Quinn and Brittany rushed to the choir room. Brittany was hoping to see Santana and Quinn just wanted her day to officially end so she could get back to her friend. While hurring to the classroom Quinn and Brittany collided into each other after both rushing towards the same door..

"Haha sorry Britt didn't see you there." Quinn chuckled as she got off the floor.

"No, it's my fault. I was rushing and not paying attention, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why were you in a hurry to get here?" Quinn asked with a quirked eyebrow though she had her own idea.

"I- uh- just wanted to get a good seat!" Brittany lied badly.

"Quinn smirked at the obvious lie and simply walked into the room replying with a simple uh huh sure.

Quinn knew Santana would kill her for what she was about to do but she needed to help her friend. She could see Santana was drowning without Brittany and it hurt her heart.

"So B, what's going on with you and Santana?" Quinn asked the taller blonde who was staring intently at the door.

"Huh? Oh uh, I don't know to be honest." Brittany said fidgeting in her seat.

She wasn't sure how she felt about everything. Between what she saw in that bathroom and Alex's letter; not to mention what her brother said to her the other night she was torn.

"Britt, I know that this has to be hard for you but I know Santana didn't cheat on you."

"And how can you be sure?" Brittany said now staring at the titled floor.

"Because she loves you too much to ever do that. She's the one who is always talking about protecting you but everyone's bullshit, she wouldn't be ab;e to live with herself if she did something like that."

Brittany wanted to respond but the rest of the members started to file into the room with Will tagging along behind them. She wanted to believe Quinn but she was still hurt. She needed to talk to Santana, she could always tell if she was lying or not.

"**Hey I think we need to talk. Where are you? -B"**

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I hoped you liked this update and it was long enough for you. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	20. this is new for me

**A/n Alright so here it is guys What you've all been waiting for Hope you enjoy it I know it's been a long time coming but the wait is over**

* * *

><p>Before Will could get started Alex raised her hand. She wanted to say something to Brittany but she knew her words wouldn't be able to do much. So she had to go for the next best thing.<p>

"Mr. Schue I have a song I'd like to sing, if that's okay?"

"Oh! Of course come on Alex. The floor's all yours." Will said taking a seat on one of the stools.

Alex didn't know how to introduce the song without people getting pissed at her so she just got up and walked to the middle of the room to begin singing. She took a deep breath and looked directly at Brittany before she started singing.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>  
><em><br>I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

When Alex finished her song everyone clapped for her performance. It was the best one she gave so far since she had joined glee.

"I know a lot of you guys are pissed at me and you have the right to be. I- Brittany I'm sorry. I know what I did to you was fucked up and you have every reason to hate me. I don't expect anything I say or do to change how you feel about me but I just want you to know that I feel horrible for the way I acted. I never should have tried to pursue Santana. I would have been pissed if someone did what I did to you. I guess this was just my way of letting you know how sorry I really am."

The room was quiet and everyone was staring at Brittany. No one dared moved because they didn't want to start another world war glee in the choir room. Suddenly Brittany stood up from her seat and slowly walked over to Alex. She looked in her eyes and saw that she was being truthful. But that didn't change how pissed she was at her for damaging her relationship. Quickly before anyone know what was happening Brittany slapped Alex across the face with a deafening sound echoing around the choir room.

"Did you really think because you sang a song in front of everyone that I would just forgive you like that? I may be nice and you may really be sorry but I am in no way ready to let this be water under the rug!"

"I think you mean bridge Britt." Kurt said softly from his seat.

"Whatever! You have a lot of nerve to think a letter and some song would fix anything because it doesn't." Brittany said sternly before walking out of the room.

She started to feel like Rachel, with all of the diva storm outs she's been doing lately. She couldn't care less though. Alex was on her shit list and even though she could get over this eventually she was not ready to let it slide just yet. She walked to her car and drove to the only place she went to whenever she was upset; Santana's house. It wasn't a conscious thought, she didn't mean to end up at her house but her mind was on autopilot. When Brittany parked her car in front of Santana's house her eyes furrowed when she didn't see Santana's car.

Santana was on her second carton of ben and jerry's cookies and cream ice cream when she got a text. She checked the time on the wall clock hanging in Quinn's bedroom and saw that it was around 3. She knew Quinn would be in glee right now and thought her friend was just checking up on her so she didn't even bother to check her phone. She promised Quinn she wouldn't go anywhere but she still wasn't in the mood to talk about the whole Brittany situation. She finished her ice cream about ten minutes later and decided she should probably text her back. Knowing Quinn if she didn't the blonde would leave glee early thinking Santana left again.

When Santana got to her phone she was extremely surprised to see _My Heart _flashing on the screen. Brittany hadn't tried to contact her since this fight started. Santana was frozen staring at the text message alert on her screen. She didn't know what Brittany would want to say to her and she feared the worse. Swallowing hard Santana finally opened the message to read what Brittany had sent her. Santana was ecstatic that Brittany wanted to talk to her and was about to reply when her phone lit up before her eyes. It was Brittany calling her.

"Hey?" Santana said nervously.

"Why aren't you at home?" Brittany questioned, Santana's nervous hello going unnoticed.

"Uh- I'm at Quinn's, how did you know I wasn't home?"

"Santana, Quinn was at school today so I know you can't be at her house. I swear I just want to talk and you're lying to me alread-"

"No! No, I'm not lying Britt. I was with her this morning. I told her I didn't want to go to school today and she let me crash at her place. I swear I'm not lying!" Santana said pleadingly not wanting Brittany to hang up the phone. She wasn't use to angry Brittany so she didn't know what the girl would do if she pissed her off.

"Oh." Was all Brittany said. She didn't mean to take out her anger on Santana but she was still upset about Alex.

"Well I'm on my way over there, we need to talk."

"Yeah, okay cool. I'll be on the porch."

Santana was beyond nervous she had no idea how things were going to go when Brittany finally got to Quinn's house. But being the girl she is Santana had to try and hide her feelings. She had been crying on and off all day between eating the ice cream, watching lifetime movies, and listening to sad music on her i-pod. So she rushed to put on some makeup so Brittany wouldn't see her look so horrible. She finished that fairly quickly and was waiting outside on the porch by the time Brittany arrived.

Brittany closed the door to her car and walked up the steps to the porch where Santana was sitting. Santana stood up and gave an awkward wave to Brittany as she reached the last step.

"Hi," Santana said meekly.

"Hey." Brittany responded a lot softer than she had when she was on the phone earlier.

"How was your day?" _Oh yeah, Great line Santana just sound all types of awkward._

"It was okay I guess. I slapped Alex." Brittany said, her voice growing smaller as she said the last words.

"You did what?"

"I slapped Alex." Brittany said again with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"But why? Yo-"

"Really Santana are you seriously going to defend her after all of this- this bullshit!" Brittany cut her off anger radiating from her body.

"What? No! I-I was just going to say that you hate violence so I don- it just doesn't seem like you, that's all." Santana said flustered with the angry tone Brittany was using.

"I've never seen you this angry before Brittany so this is kind of new to me." Santana added, ashamed of herself for being the cause of it in the first place. The darker girl found the floor to be really fascinating at the moment. Brittany sighed. She didn't come here to argue and that's what it looked like it was turning into. To be honest she knew Santana was right, this wasn't her. She has never been so angry and she has never restored to violence to solve things.

"I'm sorry. I know I-"

"Britt, you have no reason to be sorry."

"Yes I do. I took my anger out on you, I slapped you, I even called you a liar when I know you don't lie to me." It was now Brittany's turn to stare at the floor with an ashamed face.

"It's okay. I looked guilty. It's understandable that you would be confused." Santana tried to make Brittany feel better even though it hurt to think that Brittany believed she would really cheat on her.

"Stop doing that!" Brittany yelled, starling the caramel skinned girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stop trying to make me feel like what I did was okay. I know it wasn't okay. I shouldn't have hit you and I should have let you explain. I know you love me and I just ignored all of that. God, I'm so stupid!"

"Brittany, you are far from stupid. How many times do I have to keep telling you you're a genius until you believe me? You were just angry and given the situation and my track record with relationship, thinking I cheated was the logical explanation. You reacted how anyone would have; that doesn't make you stupid it makes you human." Santana explained bringing her hand to Brittany's face and cupping it. Brittany brought her head up and stared into Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She voiced lowly.

"Me too. I swear Brittany I didn't cheat on you and I never would. Alex spilled her drink on me when I was in the kitchen and I went upstairs to try and clean it off when she followed me. She offered me her shirt so I could clean my jacket properly that's all. I love you baby, I could never do that." Santana rushed out hoping Brittany would believe her.

"I believe you Santana." The brunette's eyes widen with happiness at those words.

"I overreacted and I should have just listened to you. I'm so sick of fighting and I miss you so much and Max misses you and I'm sure the ducks miss us feeding them and it's all my fault because all I did was ignoring you like you were the pledge or something." Santana laughed at the dances little rant and stepped closer to her.

"I think you mean plague babe." Santana corrected brushing her thumb slowly over Brittany's cheek.

Brittany looked in her eyes and smiled. She loved how Santana never judged her when she said the wrong words or misunderstood something. Santana would just look at her like she was the most adorable thing in the world and tell her what she should have said instead. She was patient and loving and so damn beautiful. Brittany kind of lost her train of thought with Santana being so close to her. It's been so long since the last time she held her hand let alone being centimeters apart from each other. It was intoxicating and very distracting.

"Can, can I kiss you?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany knew for sure she had butterflies in her stomach from hearing Santana's voice sound so soft. It reminded her of their first kiss when Santana asked her these same words at cheerleading camp. Well the first kiss when they knew what it meant. Santana used to kiss her all the time when they were little. She was always the prince charming who had to save Brittany from whatever crazy obstacle was in the way and kiss her awake.

"Please." Brittany breathed out, desperation lacing her voice.

And just like that Santana captured Brittany's pink lips with hers. It was intense; she could have sworn she felt the room spinning. She missed the way Brittany tasted, the way she felt against her lips. It was pure bliss and she would give up everything to have this feeling forever.

* * *

><p><strong>An: yay brittana kisses anyway I hope this was to your liking please review and tell me how you feel about it I'd love to hear from you :)**


	21. Just like old times

**a/n: I know it's been awhile forgive me but I just haven't been in the mood to write hope you guys like it it's short but it's something right?**

* * *

><p>Santana was the first to pull back from the kiss which surprised her and Brittany. She just couldn't believe that she was really kissing Brittany again. If felt like one of her dreams she's been having since this whole fight started, where she'd wake to an empty bed.<p>

"Ouch!" Santana yelped scaring the girl in front of her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Brittany asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming again." Santana said with a dopey grin on her face.

"You are such a cornball." Brittany laughed leaning in to kiss her girlfriend again.

"Wait, Britt," Santana said stopping them for kissing again, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend again?"

Brittany sighed realizing that she had actually broken up with Santana.

"Honey, I'm so sorry for breaking up with you. I should have listened to you and let you explain instead of going all crazy. I guess what I'm asking is will you forgive me and do me the honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"The honor is all my mine," Santana said bowing slightly, taking Brittany's hand in hers and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"Aww you guys are so cute, I could just vomit." Quinn said from her car breaking the girls away from there staring match.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear Quinn pull up to the house. She was going to say something but it looked like whatever was taking place on her porch was important so she let it play out. Both girls blushed as their bestfriend walked up the steps towards them.

"I'm so glad you guys finally made up because dealing with a hysterical crying Santana Lopez is a hard task." The shorter blonde said smirking at said girl.

"Screw you Fabray! I am never hysterical."

This just caused both girls to burst out laughing at the blatant lie.

"Brittany!"

"I-I'm sorry baby but you are terrible when you're drunk. I remember times when you would start crying because I wasn't striping fast enough."

"Okay that wasn't something I needed to hear." Quinn said making her way into her home.

"Oh please Fabray, I've seen the way you look at my woman. You want up on her sexy body, admit it!"

"Whatever." Quinn said blushing. She didn't think anyone noticed her leering but of course Santana would.

Santana saw Quinn's cheeks flush even though she tried to duck her head to hide it. Because Santana is Santana she could let this go and added a quick comment.

"You could had a shot with us both but if I recall you weren't that into that." The brunette said smirking.

"Shut up!" Quinn yelled walking into her house to get away from her ass of a best friend.

Brittany and her just laughed and followed behind Quinn. It was nice, to be this way again. She felt whole. Like it was old times before she and Brittany had that horrible fight. I took forever but things were finally on the way to being back to normal.

"San?" Brittany asked curiously looking at her girlfriend who was just standing in the doorway. She must look crazy just staring and Quinn and Brittany on the couch, but she didn't care.

"Yeah Britt?" Santana finally answered.

"Can you come sit with me. Quinn's about to put in a movie and I want to cuddle with my girlfriend. I miss how warm your body is next to mine." Santana wasn't ready for that admission.

It's still kinda weird because just a few hours ago her and Brittany weren't even on speaking terms but she wasn't complaining. She really missed cuddling with the blonde too. She thought it would be awkward at first but it makes sense that its not. They're Santana and Brittany, they don't do awkward around each other. Well except for their first time and their first kiss. Okay and maybe when Brittany was going through that whole Artie phase but normally awkward is not something they do. So the caramel skinned girl nodded her head and walked over to sit with her girlfriend on the couch.

_Man it feels good to call her that again, _Santana thought.

Santana Quinn and Brittany all stayed up in the den that night watching movies together. The unholy trinity was finally pieced back together and none of them wanted to go home. They fell asleep on the couches with the while the home screen of Harry Potter played in the background. Quinn was stretched out on the love seat while Santana and Brittany lay tangled in each others arms on the couch. It was the first night since the fight that either of them actually fell asleep happily.

The next day the girls all got ready for class, raiding Quinn's closet for clothes. They had a quick breakfast, each eating a bowl of fruity pebbles, and walked out to Quinn's car. When all three of the girls pulled up in the student parking lot together they were bombarded by the glee club. Puck had told Mike and Sam about Santana being missing in action and they were getting worried. It took Rachel forever to calm down Quinn that night Puck drove the blonde to her house so she obviously told the girls about Santana as well. When they saw all three of them get out of the car they assumed the horrible fight between Santana and Brittany was over and ran to go check on them. Santana may be bitchy sometimes but glee club really is like a second family and they all care about her even if they don't say it.

"Glad to see my lesbro is back. I was getting worried about you Lopez." Puck said draping his arm about the girl.

"Yeah I know it must have been hard to be without my badass presence but don't fret I'm back." Santana said with a grin causing Puck to chuckle.

"Santana I know that we aren't the best of friends but I would appreciate it if you didn't run off like that. Quinn was in a state a direst the entire time you were gone and it is exteremly hard to calm her down. I woul-"

"Okay Rachel I get it calm your tits. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon so Qunnie here would be crying her eyes out over me." Santana said smirking at Quinn, while getting weird looks from the rest of the glee club.

"What?" She asked confused at their silent prying eyes."

"Okay so you and Brittany have to be good now because you just called Rachel by her actual name." Sam stated.

Santana didn't realize her slip up but she was in a really good mood and nothing was going to bring her down.

"Wow so I called the dwarf by her given name everybody makes mistakes." Santana said sending a wink in Berry's direction before linking arms with Brittany and walking off away from her friends.


	22. Stop the violence

**A/n: So it's been awhile sorry but school and life has gotten in the way of this fic is coming to an end Not sure how many more chapters there are but it won't be too long now Thank you all for sticking with me and reviewing even though I have sporadic updates anyway enjoy**

The rest of the day went by in a haze for both girls. It felt like forever since they were happily walking down the halls holding hands and nothing else seemed to matter. They hated leaving each other but since their classes didn't sync up completely they had to depart from each other every so often. It didn't matter though because they would always wait for each other to get out of class so they could walk together to their next destination. It was finally the end of the day and Santana was excited because she would actually get to spend time with Brittany alone again. Or so she thought.

"Okay Britt, so I was thinking we could go feed the ducks today since we haven't done it in forever and I think Diego misses us." Santana said cheerily.

"Uh, I'd love to go San but I can't right now." Brittany said scratching the back of her neck.

"Oh. Okay that's fine. I guess you still need some space. It's cool I get it." Santana responded dejected.

"No! Honey it's nothing like that. I just can't. Ever since we had the fight…I let my grades slip and well I have to have after school tutoring." Brittany answered quickly.

"Britt, you're too smart to let that happen. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you study. I-"

"Santana, stop. That wasn't your fault. I didn't want to listen to you so there was no way you could have helped me study. I know I should have stayed on top of everything but I didn't. You don't need to apologize anymore. We can still feed the ducks after I finish with Alex it should only take an hour."

"Wait, Alex? What are you doing with her?" Confusion lacing Santana's face.

"She's the person Ms. Love has tutoring me in math."

"You can't be serious!" Santana holler.

"Baby calm down, I'm not too happy about this either but I have to. My mom was upset and Ms. Love wouldn't let me change my tutor."

"Yeah, but she's the reason almost lost you. I don't want you to have to ever see her again. We're fine now; I can go back to helping you study. We don't need her to do anything for us, she's done enough already."

Before Brittany could respond a timid voice interrupted their conversation.

"Uh, Hey Santana. Glad to see you're okay; I was really worried about you." Alex said softly.

"Oh speak of the shank bitch herself!"

"Santana-"

"No Britt, I should beat her ass for what did to us."

"Sweetie, please stop. I don't like her either but I'm tired of fighting. I've got my sanny bear back and that's all that matters."

"Look, I don't mean to cause any trouble. I know what I did was beyond wrong and I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to tell you that. I won't bother you guys again, I swear." Alex added.

Santana just glared at her while wrapping an arm around Brittany.

Alex sighed and turned to walk away. "I'll see you in Ms. Love's room Brittany." She tossed over her shoulder before turning the corner.

"I have to go."

"I don't want you to." The shorter girl said pulling her girlfriend closer to her and tightly wrapping both arms around her.

Brittany giggled and kissed Santana sweetly. "I know."

They stayed in the embrace until Brittany finally convinced Santana that she really had to leave and they begrudgingly let each other go. Santana gave Brittany one more passionate kiss and watched Brittany walk off towards her teacher's classroom. Alex and Brittany didn't speak about what happened in the hallway. Alex simply threw herself into the mentoring role and answered all of Brittany's questions. She looked okay for the most part but Brittany could tell that Alex was sad about how things had turned out. Although Brittany disliked Alex she still was never fond of arguing and she started to feel about how she treated her.

"Well that's it for today unless you have any more questions?" Alex said.

"No, I'm fine." Brittany answered, putting all of her belongings into her backpack.

"Great, well um see you around." Alex said awkwardly.

She started to get up and leave when Brittany gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. Uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Brittany said shyly.

Alex glanced at Ms. Love who was now leaving the classroom and started to get nervous. The last time Brittany and her talked it ended with her getting slapped and she really didn't what that to happen again. It's not that Alex was scared per say, she actually could take Brittany if they were in a fight but she would never dream of putting her hands on her. It just wasn't in her nature.

"Uhh, I- I kinda have to-"

"Alex I'm not going to hit you. I actually wanted to apologize." That statement shocked the hell of basketball player to say the least.

"What? No Brittany you don't have to apologize. This was my fault I really shouldn't have tied to break you and Santana up."

"Yeah you shouldn't have but that didn't give me the right to hit you. I was pissed and you deserved it, but violence is not okay. I'm not like that and I'm sorry."

Alex couldn't believe what was going on and just stood there with her mouth open. She was dumbfounded. After everything that happened she did not expect Brittany to be the one apologizing. She hoped that she could forgive her, the very least not hate her anymore but this was straight out of left field.

"Eh apology accepted." Alex answered.

"Hey, Britt ready to go?" Santana said walking into the classroom with a bag of bread in her hand.

Brittany nodded and surprised everyone when she hugged Alex. It was awkward to say the least because Alex was still kind of afraid that it was a trap. Plus Santana was in the room and she didn't know where to put her hands. She didn't want to get into another quarrel with her either. Brittany pulled away from the hug fist and skipped off towards Santana linking their pinkies and walked out of the room leaving Alex stunned yet again.


	23. And the winner is

**A/n: I know it's been forever since I updated and I really don't have any excuse expect for being lazy and the fact that I wasn't so sure how I planned on ending this. I hope you guys are still reading and I'd like to say thank you for sticking with me through this. It's almost over so bare with me.**

* * *

><p>"So do you plan on telling me what that was all about?" Santana asked throwing another piece of break into the lake.<p>

Brittany and Santana had been feeding the ducks for the better part of an hour but neither of them had brought up what happened with Alex the whole time. It was nice to just sit down by the lake on their favorite bench and feed the ducks. It felt like nothing had changed and the blonde really wanted to stay in their little bubble. Brittany would have preferred they didn't talk about Alex at all since that's all they seemed to do since she got here but she knew they needed to have this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked in a flippant way.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Britt. Why did you hug her?" Santana said turning to face Brittany on the bench.

"It was nothing, really San. I'm just tired of fighting and being mad. You know me, that's not my thing. And the whole time while she was tutoring me she looked so sad and I hate when people look sad because it makes me sad and I don't like being sad so I apologized." Brittany rambled off.

She tended to do that when she thought Santana would be upset with her about something so she tried to say everything as fast as possible to get it over with.

"Wait, you apologized! For what, you didn't nothing wrong?" Santana said her voice growing higher.

"Yes I did. I hit her and I shouldn't have. Even if I do think she was wrong for trying to break us up I shouldn't have hit her. That's not how I like to solve my problems so I had to say sorry."

Santana just stared at her girlfriend in awe. Even when someone had tried to breakdown her happiness Brittany couldn't stand not doing the right thing. It's one of the many reasons she fell in love with her. Santana was sure the girl's heart was made of gold.

"What?" Brittany asked in a low tone.

"I love you so much Brittany." Santana replied gently, lacing their hands together.

The taller girl of the two smiled and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. It was sweet and chaste but still full of love.

"But don't think I'm all for being buddy buddy with her because I'm not. I still think Snix and her need to have a little chat but because of you I'll try to keep her in check." Santana said after breaking the kiss. Even though she turns to goo whenever Brittany is involved that doesn't mean she still isn't Santana "Cut a Bitch" Lopez.

"Thank you." Brittany said laughing at the brunette.

For the next few weeks things got a lot better. The glee club didn't have much drama which was a miracle with everything they've went through. Alex was also on better terms with most of them. Santana was still pissed and Quinn was too off of principle. Quinn was not okay with having to pick up the pieces of her friend's broken heart because some asshole got in the way. Santana and Brittany were back to their old selves. Well, for the most part, Brittany was still worried about not gradating, so when people talked about what they had planned after high school she would always get quiet.

"Alright guys let's get down to business." Will said sounding very much like Shang from Mulan. Brittany giggled and starting singing the rest of the song but he just stared at her a bit confused.

"And that is probably why we've never done a Disney tribute." Brittany mumbled to Santana with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry hun, we can have our own Disney marathon when we get home tonight." The raven haired girl said bringing a smile back to her girlfriend's face. Too bad it wouldn't last for very long.

"Uh anyway, the next few weeks we all will have to deal with some very important things. Not only is Nationals quickly approaching but so is graduation. I know every senior here is excited, as you should be, but the glee club won't be the same without you." Will stated with a sad look on his face.

As soon as the words graduation popped out of his mouth Santana tuned Will out and turned to look at Brittany. The blonde's happy mood quickly changed to that of worry. Even though she and Brittany had been studied nonstop since they got back together Brittany was still uneasy about everything. The only people who knew about Brittany having trouble were Santana, Quinn, and Alex. It really pissed Santana off seeing as she knew how everyone was out to help Puck but no one even spared Brittany a glance.

The brunette swiftly wrapped her arms around the girl in hopes to calm down her nerves. She was about to say something to comfort the blonde when an argument broke out in the choir room.

"Oh hell no! Rachel you are not about to try and control who sings what for nationals." Mercedes yelled obviously livid about something the starlet said.

"Now Mercedes I know you may be upset about not singing a solo but that doesn't mean you can't contribute some other way. We all know that I am the star of this glee club and well we need to pu-"

"Okay hold up! One, you are not the only star in this club. Two if memory serves me right we lost because of YOU last year at Nationals. Why would we go down the same road? I'm pretty sure the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different outcome." Mercedes butted in.

"Yeah what you and Finn did last year cost us Nationals and I'll be dammed if it happens again." Quinn said backing Mercedes up.

"Quinn you are only saying that because you have issues with Finn." Rachel said staring angrily at her girlfriend.

"Oh please, really Berry just because you're tapping that now doesn't mean she has to agree with everything you say. She's saying that because if you and that lumpy potato sack didn't suck face in front of everyone we could have had a real chance at winning." Santana finally spoke.

"Preach!" Artie added.

"Guys calm down we can figure out a way to handle this without arguing." Will said but his words fell on deaf ears. The room broke out if arguments over who should get solos and what songs they should sing. It was utter madness until Alex blew the whistle on her keychain to quiet everyone down.

"Seriously you all need to chill the hell out." Alex said calmly.

"Why the fuck do you have a whistle?" Santana asked annoyed having taking the blunt of the shrill noise since Alex was sitting only a few seats away from her.

"Irrelevant. Anyway if you guys want to settle who should sing what why don't we all just vote. Just write it on a sheet of paper and whoever gets the most votes gets the solo." Alex said sounding very proud of her solution.

"Yeah and that would work how? Anytime we vote on something everyone just chooses themselves." Santana said knowing exactly how the glee club works. She also still had a lot of anger towards Alex so she was happy to shoot down her idea as quick as possible.

Alex didn't look too happy with what Santana said but she quickly recovered.

"Okay we'll have Mr. Schue nominated certain people for solos and then everyone else has to vote for them. That way people can't vote for themselves."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Okay guys that's how we'll do this. Since everyone wants a fair chance whoever wants a solo for Nationals come stand up front." Will said to the entire class.

Rachel, although she was still pissed about Quinn not taking her side, quickly stood up and walked towards the middle of the classroom. She was then followed by Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt.

Brittany looked over at her girlfriend and nudged her slightly.

"Why are you still sitting here?" The blonde asked.

"I don't need a solo." Santana asked curtly.

"No but you want one. Santana you can go up there and try to get one. I know how much you love singing, this would be great for you." Brittany said, looking very confused as to why she hadn't jumped at the idea of beating Rachel out of a solo.

"I can't, I have more important things to do. If I get a solo, which won't happen, I'll have to spend a lot of time practicing and I need to help you study." Santana answered.

"Santana get your ass up there." Brittany nearly yelled. "I know you want to help me but I still get tutored by Alex. I'll be fine."

"Is that everyone who wants solo?" Will asked the class before they started the voting process.

Santana sighed and got up to walk in front of the room. She did want a solo but Brittany was way more important to her. She didn't think much about it though because she was sure she wouldn't win. Although she was nicer to many of the glee clubbers she knew they wouldn't vote for her. She could tell exactly who would vote for who. By the end of this vote it would be between Rachel and Mercedes so she had nothing to worry about.

Will handed out pieces of paper and counted the votes after everyone had finished.

"Okay well winning by one vote, it looks like this year the solo will go to Santana."

"What! There has to be a mistake there is no way Santana beat me out of all people for a solo." Rachel said sounded highly upset.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean hobbit?" Santana said fiercely. Although she was shocked that she actually won she didn't take kindly to Rachel infer that she wasn't good enough to win something over her.

"Santana I know you have a very nice voice, and I love the raspy tone you have, but it just doesn't make sense that people-"

"Would vote for me instead of you? Well it doesn't make sense that hobbits are allowed to leave the shire for such prolonged hours yet here you are." Santana cut in feeling herself getting angrier by the second.

"Enough! Santana won fair and square. She will sing the solo at Nationals we have wasted enough time over this issue. Here will still be a chance to have a duet and the group song. We need to move on because we don't have that much time to rehearse." Will stepped in before things got too heated. "Everyone needs to cool off and go home to think of songs to sing."

Rachel stormed out of the room in true diva fashion while everyone else slowly gathered their things to leave. Santana walked back over to where she and Brittany sat looking stunned.

"I don't know how I won that." Santana said quietly.

"You won because you're awesome and everyone knows it. You'll blow them away at Nationals. I'm already thinking of songs you can sing. Do you think Mr. Schue will let me dance do your solo?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Uh I don't see why not." Santana said slowly still confused as to how she won.


	24. Mantra of the day: Relax

**A/n: So **I'm bringing everything to a close and** I think the next chapter after this will be the last. I know it's been a long time coming but I'm glad you guys stuck with me through it. I'm sorry for taking forever to update and putting you through so much angst but it's what I do best. I'll do my best to update this as soon as possible.**

* * *

><p>They are a week away from Nationals and everyone is beyond excited. The last few weeks of school has been crazy for just about everyone. Either they were practicing for nationals or getting things together for college. Almost everyone had gotten a letter back from at least one school saying they were accepted. The last few days the glee kids were living on a natural high. Well, all expect one.<p>

"I can't do this." Brittany said nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes you can, Britt! You're going to do fine, I should know I've been tutoring you for weeks now. You have improved a lot since we first started." Alex replied, placing her hands on Brittany's shoulders to get her to stop moving.

"I know, and Santana has been helping me out too but it's not going to be enough. I'm going to fail this math test and end up not graduating. Everyone is going to leave and go off to college while I'm here redoing my senior year. Santana's going to leave me to go to one of the twenty schools that she got into, and she's going to break up with me because I'm stupid and all the other college girls are so much hotter than me and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down. You're not going to fail and Santana isn't going to break up with you. I think past experience shows that other hot girls won't get in the way of that." Alex cut in.

Brittany just raised and eyebrow at her much like Santana would.

"Sorry, it's way too soon to joke about that. But to be fair what I said was true. Santana fucking loves you like nobody's business. There is no way she would ever just ditch you for some new chick." Alex added.

"Look, I know we're not really friends, and I can respect that, but from an outsider looking in you guys will be fine. More than fine actually. I don't think anyone else I know is more in love than you two. It's probably weird as hell to heard this from me but it's true. I never had a chance with Santana and neither will anyone else because she only has eyes for you. So stop stressing yourself out and go kick that test's ass." Alex said finishing her pep talk.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. She believed everything Alex said, even it was awkward to have _this _conversation with her. She just needed to take a few minutes and calm down before she walked into Mrs. Love's room to take her final. Finally opening her eyes and shaking her head a bit Brittany was ready to go.

"Thanks." Brittany said hugging Alex before walking into the already full classroom.

Santana was exhausted. She had been working on her solo none stop since the day she'd been chosen to sing for nationals and that was just one of the many things on her plate. She had to have written 50 essays for her college applications, three term papers for her AP classes, and an art project that was worth fifty percent of her final grade. Needless to say she was tired as fuck. Senior year was supposed to be a cake walk but of course she had to be an overachiever and take AP classes.

"I've never stretched myself this far in my life." Santana mumbled to Quinn.

"You sure about that, because I've walked in on you and Brittany a few times and all I have to say is one word. Flexible." Quinn whispered back chuckling at her joke.

"Fuck you Fabray!" Santana shouted causing her teacher to reprimand her.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you need to relax. School will be over in two weeks. Soon we'll all be having the best summer of our lives, before we head off to college." Quinn muttered.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Santana all but cried.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? I just told you school is damn near over and college is at our doorstep, which I know you can't wait for, so why are you so moody?" Quinn questioned.

"You know why!" Santana barked.

"Santana, Brittany will be fine. If you guys studied at all like you usually do with me than she has nothing to worry about." Quinn said trying to soothe her friend's worries.

"I know, it's just she should be taking her test now and I wasn't even there to wish her good luck because our fucking schedules clash. I know how Britt is. If she's nervous she freezes up and starts to doubt herself. I needed to be there so she stay calm. What if she's so freaked out that she doesn't remember anything and chokes. I can't have my baby fail." Santana rambled.

"You're cute when you're worried," Quinn said causing the other girl to turn and stare at her.

"Fagay, this is not the time to hit on me. I know I'm a hot piece of ass but I am tied down already." Santana countered.

"Oh shut up. Look I'm only going to say this one more time so listen up. Relax! Brittany is a smart girl she'll do fine. And you know you're going to running to her classroom as soon as the bell rings anyway." Quinn said back.

As if on cue the bell rang to end their class and Santana's head shot up from the desk she was just recently wallowing in. Quinn giggled at how fast Santana got all of her books together and ran out of the classroom like her hair was on fire. The blonde followed her although at her own steady pace.

"Hey baby, so how did you do?" Santana asked after breaking away from the hug she engulfed Brittany in.

"I don't know yet. Mrs. Love said she should have the final grades done by Monday, so I have to wait until then." Brittany said in a soft voice.

"I'm sure you did great." Alex said, seemingly popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you were here to give me that pep talk earlier." Brittany said turning to the basketball player.

Santana gave Quinn a look at she knew all too well. It was time to run interference.

"Hey B, do you wanna come with me to Quicky Mart to get Naked?" Quinn blurted out before she realized how she phrased her question.

"What!" Both Santana and Alex said at the same time.

"That's nice to offer Quinn but I only do that with Santana. Unless you want to have sex with both of us, but wouldn't that be cheating on Rachel?" Brittany answered.

"The juice! I meant the juice. God, what is wrong with all of you!" Quinn hollered, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Come on Britt." Quinn said grabbing Brittany by the arm and pulling her away.

Santana shook her head snickering at Quinn's slip up. She had expected Quinn to find a reason to pull Brittany away but she did not expect for the girl to embarrass herself doing so. She also made a mental note that Quinn didn't object to the possible sexcapade and would tease her about it later. Right now she had business to take care of.

"Okay Alex, I think we need to have a little chat." Santana said with a wicked grin on her face.

Alex gulped audible and looked to see if she could find a way out of this "chat" but Santana had already began dragging her to an empty classroom.


	25. Confessions

**A/n: So sorry it took me so long to update. I told myself I wanted to finish this before school but that didn't happen and well school and work has been getting in the way. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The door to the astrology room closed with a slam once Santana and Alex entered the vacant room. Alex, who was basically pushed into the empty classroom, decided it would in her best interest to be as far away from Santana as possible and made sure a desk was in between them.<p>

"Uh, what's this about?" Alex asked nervously.

Santana just stared at the girl for a few minutes looking over her handy work. Alex was slightly sweating and wringing her hands. It made Santana smirk, happy that she still had the power to invoke so much fear in another person. She began to walk closer to Alex but very slowly just to make her sweat a little bit more.

"Look I have basketball practice to get to so-"

"Sit." Santana said in a firm voice.

"I really would love to talk with you but like I said I have basketball s-"

"No you don't. Basketball season is over and the last work out with the team happened at the beginning of this month, so why don't you just stop lying, and SIT DOWN!" Santana raised her voice leaving no room for argument.

Seeing as she was already caught in a lie, even though she had no idea how Santana knew her basketball schedule, and frankly the brunette was scary as hell Alex sat down.

"Good girl. Now, we need to have a little chat about you and my girl Britts." Santana stated calmly.

"O-okay. What about Brittany?" Alex stammered.

"You've been helping Brittany study for her math class for a few weeks now?" Santana questioned even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, yes, I have." Alex replied.

"And you were there when she had to take her test today?"

"Yes, I was."

"What happened?" Santana asked.

"Sh-she was nervous a-about the test. She was rambling about failing and being stupid and you guys breaking up," This caused Santana's eye's to widen slightly but she nodded for Alex to continue, "so I calmed her down."

Alex didn't want Santana to imagine how she calmed her girlfriend down so she quickly added, "I said that she was going to do great and you guys weren't going to break up, so she had nothing to worry about."

Santana was quiet for a while and it was beginning to stress Alex out even more. She wasn't in the right position to smoothly get up and walk away from Santana in case she decided she wanted to unleash her crazy and it was very unsettling. Another minute passed before Santana finally broke the silence.

"Thank you."

"Look I'm not trying to- Wait what?" Alex stopped mid-sentence when she realized what Santana said.

"Look I don't do this often so listen up because I won't be saying it again. Brittany has been doing a lot better in her math class and I'm happy for her. I can't take all the credit for it since you have been tutoring her as well and from what we go over when she finishes up with you, you're a pretty good teacher. Not to mention you were there to help Brittany relax right before her test when I couldn't be. I still don't like you but being with Brittany has made me try to be a nicer person. So I'm saying thank you for helping her out." Santana explained.

"I-I..you're welcome?" It came off as more of a question because Alex wasn't sure if this was some kind of trick or not.

Santana hadn't moved from where she was standing from of Alex so the seated girl assumed she still had more to say.

"And I want to say thank you for helping me get this solo." Santana added quietly.

Alex blinked a couple of times than shook her head in confusion.

"How did you know It was me?" Alex wondered.

"I asked everyone who they voted for. I couldn't understand why I had won. Not saying that I don't deserve it because I have a kick ass voice that can compete with any of those armatures in glee but I'm still not in everyone's good books. We're all better friends now but I still didn't believe they would vote for me so I counted the votes off in my head. I won by one vote and it had to be yours."

"Uh- Yeah, well like you said you deserved it so." Alex trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Santana sighed and leaned of a desk behind her. She wanted to ask why Alex voted for her but she had a few reasons in her head already as to why and they all sucked. Mainly because they all pointed to Alex really being sorry for her actions and trying to make amends.

"Fuck. Okay listen, schools almost over and I'm about to move on with my future. I'm trying to be a better person and I don't want to start that new life off knowing that I'm still holding grudges. So, I forgive you or whatever." Santana croaked out.

Alex was speechless. Had she not heard it herself she would think she just imagined it.

"Thank you. I know how fucked up I was and I just-I'm really sorry."

"I know and I believe you, so it's like water under the bridge now." Santana said.

Alex smiled, having a weight lift off her shoulders.

"But don't think we've going to be friends or whatever because I might be on this only change my life around deal but that will only go so far." Santana snapped.

Alex shook her head furiously and said that she knows. She was just happy Santana had actually said those three words.

Santana walked away after that, not even saying goodbye to Alex before she went off to look Quinn and Brittany. She didn't say anything to Quinn or Brittany about her encounter with Alex, much to Quinn's disappointment. If she had to embarrass herself in front of all of them she wanted to know why, but Santana kept her mouth shut. The rest of the day went by smoothly and Quinn brushed it aside instead focusing on packing for their trip this weekend.

"I don't know what I should pack." Quinn said to her two friends sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Q, we're going to California for Nationals. It's safe to say it will be hot so anything that revels skin will do." Santana replied.

"Of course you would say that you never like wearing clothes but I don't want to look like a slut when I go." Quinn answered.

"Are you saying I look like a slut?" Santana half yelled standing up from the bed and facing Quinn.

"Baby, she didn't mean that. Did you Quinn?" Brittany cut in before an argument could ensue. Quinn shook her head and apologized for offending Santana.

"This is taking forever! We're only going for the weekend, we're not moving there. Why is this so difficult for you!" Santana exclaimed, obviously tired from being cooped up in Quinn's room for nearly two hours.

"Okay, how about you go order some food. I'll help Quinn pick what to pack and we can go watch a movie after?' Brittany suggested.

If she was being honest, she was tired of looking at Quinn pick something up and then throw it across the room in disgust the same as Santana but wanted to help her friend. Once Santana left Brittany sat Quinn down on the bed and decided to get to the bottom on this.

"Okay Q, what's wrong? You never have a probably picking out clothes before. What's on your mind?" Brittany asked. Quinn sighed and placed her face in her hands.

"I want to take Rachel out on a date when we go to Cali, but I don't know what to wear. I know this sounds stupid because we've been dating for a while and we've gone out before but this is different. We're about to graduate and we are going across the country. It kinda feels like what our life would be like after schools over, you know. Like Rachel and I being grown and all in love and I just want to make sure it's perfect. Because I might not actually get to see that happen." Quinn ranted.

"What do you mean?" Brittany questioned.

"I mean, we're going to college. Off to different schools, where we'll meet new people and make new friends. What if she falls out of love with me; what if she finds someone better? I was horrible to Rachel for the longest time, I don't deserve someone like her. And once she realizes that. She'll go off and find someone else to love and I'll be alone again." Quinn said softly.

Brittany stayed quiet, not sure how to respond.

"I just don't want this to be the last time we're together. I don't want college to ruin what we have." Quinn added.

Quinn lifted her head up when she heard sniffles coming from her friend. When she locked eyes with her Brittany's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. The speech affected her more than she would have liked. She understood exactly what Quinn was going through because she felt that way about Santana. Brittany was afraid she wouldn't graduate and Santana would go off to college somewhere far away. It would be fine at first but then the texts and phone calls would come fewer and far between, until they just stopped. One day Santana would wake up and she wouldn't be in love with this stupid blonde she used to date in high school and she'd leave Brittany for some hot college cheerleader.

Brittany was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do so she hugged Quinn. She clung to her like a life raft that was the only thing keeping her from drifting off and dying in the cold ocean waters.

"Britt why are you-" Quinn was cut off by Santana.

"Chinese is here!" Their oblivious friend screamed telling the girls to come downstairs.

"It won't happen. We won't let it. We can't let them forget us." Brittany whispered into Quinn's hair and suddenly Quinn understood why Brittany was so upset.

They hugged for a few more seconds before Santana yelled for them again. Quinn regained her composure and told her impatient friend they'd be down in a few. Both she and Brittany dried their shed tears and fixed their make-up before going downstairs to join Santana. The rest of the night Quinn and Brittany acted as if their moment upstairs didn't happen. Quinn, because she didn't want to think about it anymore, and Brittany because she didn't want to tell Santana just how scared she really was of the future. If the other girl knew something was wrong she didn't let on so they all ignored the subtle tension in the room.

The rest of the week was spent counting down the minutes until it was time to go to California. Since the competition would be for a weekend the glee kids got to leave on Thursday morning. Everyone was beyond excited when the day finally came. All of the glee clubbers and parents decided it would be a good idea to meet up at the school parking lot before heading off to the airport so that is where they waited.

"Where the hell are they?" A cranky Mercedes yelled.

"They're probably having sex in Santana's car." Puck said leaning on his truck.

"I will be highly furious if we miss our flight because Santana and Brittany thought it would wise to indulge in sexual behavior the morning of such an important day." Rachel chimed in.

"You're just mad because Santana and Brittany have more sex than you and Quinn." Puck added, sounding much like Santana.

"That couldn't be more far from the truth. Quinn and I partake in love making in a very adequate amount. There would be no need for me to be jealous of Santana and Brittany. If Quinn were here she would tell you the same thing." Rachel replied.

"Oh yeah? So is that why she looks like she just had crazy wild sexy with her best friends?" Puck smirked looking behind Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked turning around in time to see three girls rushing out of the car looking very disheveled.

"If you were going to have a threesome you should have called the Puckster. I would have shown you ladies a good time." Puck jabbed grinning at a very angry Santana Lopez.

"Can it Meat for brains, or I'll make sure you're the one singing in falsetto instead of Kurt. I'm not afraid to castrate you in front of your mother." She sneered.

"Before you say anything else we had a rather bad morning so I suggest you leave us all alone." Quinn added as she walked by the group heading towards Mr. Schue to tell him everyone was ready to go.

"I think you should go make Quinn happy Rach, she and Santana kinda had a fight with Lord Tubbington this morning when we stopped over there to get my suitcase." Brittany explained.

Everyone finally got in their cars and headed to the airport. The ride there was quick and before they knew it the New Direction were boarding the plane that would lead to an amazing adventure.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>An: Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter but obviously it's not. I got kind of deep into Quinn and Brittany's emotions and I didn't plan that so yeah. The next chapter sure be the last. I am sorry it took me so long to update.****


	26. The End Is Near

**A/n: Okay I know I said this would be the last chapter but obviously it's not. I got kind of deep into Quinn and Brittany's emotions and I didn't plan that so yeah. The next chapter should be the last. I am sorry it took me so long to update.**

The plane ride was long and annoying, well at least it was for Santana and Quinn. Most of the New Directions where okay with the seating arrangements but of course Will had to be an asshat. Apparently, it wasn't okay for Brittany and Santana or Quinn and Rachel to sit together. So Quinn was stuck sitting next to Puck and was forced to watch him hit on every flight attendant that walked by, while Santana had to deal with an overly talkative Rachel Berry. If she had to hear about the cute date Quinn has set up for them in California one more time she would recreate Romney's family trip and strap Rachel to the top of the plane.

"Look Hobbit I know we're sort of friends now but if you haven't noticed I'm not in the best of moods. That fucking demon cat tried to kill me this morning, Brittany is sitting three isles away with wheels talking about God knows what and you won't shut up. So unless you want to find out why airplane windows don't roll down I suggest you leave me the hell alone!" Santana ranted, causing a few passengers to stare.

Surprisingly to everyone, Rachel didn't respond. She just closed her month and turned away from Santana. She would have taken it as a God send had it not been the subtle shaking of Rachel's shoulders. Now Santana prides herself on not giving a shit about anyone expect for her family, Brittany, and Quinn (although she kinda counts them as family), but she knew if Rachel wasn't talking it was because she was either sick or crying. And Rachel rarely ever got sick.

"Ughh! Okay, I'm sorry for yelling but I really am not in the mood right now to hear about how much you're in love wit-"

"She's going to leave me," Rachel cried softly.

"What?"

"She's going to go off to Yale and find someone else I just know it. I mean she got us the metro passes, which was really sweet, but she's going to end up being with someone else. The trips back and forth between New York and New Haven with start off perfect but then she'll get busy with her classwork, I'll be practicing all the time and then the visits will come few and far between until she just stops. I'm going to get a late night skype call and she's going to break up with me. I just-" Rachel couldn't finish her tirade before she broke down in silent sobs.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Rachel you need to calm down. Seriously stop crying. That's not going to happen. Why would you even say that?" Santana said, trying her best to get the almost hysteric girl to come down from crazy paranoid girlfriend status.

"Because it's inevitable. She this amazingly beautiful person and she's going off to college. She's going to find out new things about herself and I won't be there to share them with her. I still don't even understand how she even fell for me. I'm just a conceited, annoying, overbearing know it all," The smaller girl sighed defeated.

"Okay, I agree with you on all of those points." Santana deadpanned.

"Well thanks Santana, that makes me feel so much better." Rachel answered, her voice cracking from the crying she did just moment earlier.

"But you have other qualities, good qualities that Q loves. Or else she wouldn't have wasted her time being with you. I mean you're not the only couple ever to have to do long distance because of college or something."

"Yeah and how many of those couples actually work out?'

"Stop being so damn cynical! Look, I know this can be hard but even though it annoyed me to know end most of the time, you never give up. You keep fighting until you get what you want. Why should this be any different?"

"Because if I fail at this, I'll lose her. If I messed up a song, or didn't do well on a test there would always be a way to redeem myself, but if I mess this up…if I lose her. I don't know what I'd do?" Rachel answered, looking up at Santana.

"Then make sure you don't fuck it up by saying your relationship is doomed by problems you haven't even faced yet." Santana said.

"I don't usually do this but c'mere." Santana said opening her arms and gesturing for Rachel to come in for a hug.

"Everything will be okay, don't work. Things will work out just the way we planned." Santana whispered into Rachel's hair.

Whether Rachel didn't hear or ignored the fact that Santana included herself in her last statement she'll never know, regardless she's glad. She's not quite ready to voice her fears about the fate of her and Brittany just yet. Because if she says them out loud, it makes them all the more real and she'd rather live in her happy fantasy for just a little while longer.

~o~

The girls fell asleep huddled in each other's arms at some point on the flight and were rudely awakened by the sound of a camera flashing.

"This one is going on facebook, ASAP!" Puck said laughing at their confused faces. He quickly stopped laughing though, when Santana elbowed him in the crouch and stole his phone.

She was about to get up and start yelling at him in Spanish when all too familiar hands traced down her arm.

"San don't. We're on a plane and if you go all Lima Heights they might get the wrong idea. And I don't want you to end up in Guantanamo bay." Brittany said stepping over the fallen boy to get closer to her girlfriend.

"Uh- Rachel, why are you sitting Santana's lap?" Quinn asked very confused.

Apparently, their hugging session turned into cuddling, which then turned into Rachel out right sitting in Santana's lap, albeit awkwardly, during their nap. Rachel blushed and hopped back into her own seat. Finally with a place to sit, both Quinn and Brittany sat on their girlfriend's lap.

"Yeah, you should only get your cuddles on with me." Brittany whined, adding an adorable pout with her statement.

Santana looked at Rachel then at Quinn and Brittany, "Guess we fell asleep dreaming about you guys? Well I wasn't dreaming about Quinn because ew, no offense Q, but you know what I mean." Santana stammered.

"Oh please, you would totally hop up on this is you weren't in love with Brittany." Quinn said playfully.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night blondie." Santana replied with a smile.

"This would be totally hot if I wasn't in so much pain right now? My boys are probably broken because of Santana and I can't get up." Puck said finally being able to form sentences instead of just grunts of pain.

~o~

"I'm sorry but you girls will have to make your way back to your seats. The plane is about to land," Said a flight attendant to the foursome.

The two blondes gave their respective girlfriends a kiss and reluctantly returned to their seats. All of the glee members were up by now staring out of the windows at their destination. When they finally made it off the plane and found their luggage at baggage claim, Will lead them out to the awaiting bus to take them to their hotel.

"Alright guys I know you're all just itching to go out and sight see but we have to check in first so wait in the lobby while I get our room keys." Will said leaving the group to talk amongst themselves.

"Okay so here's the deal. I don't give a fuck about what Mr. Shue says Brittany and I are sharing a room." Santana announced as soon as the curly haired man turned to walk away.

"Santana do you really think he's not going to know we switched rooms?" Tina asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm 18 and so is Britts so we can do whatever the hell we want. Plus he's not even going to be paying attention to us since Mrs. Pillsbury came to help chaperon." Santana added.

"Besides he left us last time to go do some soul searching. Do you really think he's going to start checking rooms now that his wife is here with him?" Quinn threw in.

"Exactly." Santana smirked, looking at her best friend.

"So I take it you and Rachel will be sharing a room as well?" Mercedes asked.

Before Quinn could answer Will came back with the keys and told all of them what room and floor they would be on. Of course once they entered the elevator they exchanged room keys and headed off to their new destinations.

"Why are we sharing a room with Santana and Brittany again? Don't get me wrong I love you guys but I kinda wanted a room to myself?" Quinn asked her friends while walking down the hallway.

"Well seeing as we all know how Santana and Brittany get down we didn't want to be a part of that hot mess." Mercedes voiced stopping at her and Tina's room.

"Oh please, you know you like to watch Aretha. I caught you gawking at us when Tina had her little sleep over." Santana threw over her shoulder.

"I was not!" Mercedes yelled back.

"Cedes, it's okay. I know I'm a hot piece of ass and so is Britts. And in an alternate universe you would try to ask us for a threesome, I mean who wouldn't." Santana replied.

"There is no way in hell I would ever want to be with you Satan!" Mercedes quipped.

"Doth does protest too much." Brittany sing songed into Mercedes ear as she passed her.

Mercedes huffed and quickly entered her room with Tina following shortly after. But before the door slammed close you could hear Tina say, "It's okay Mercedes at least she doesn't know about the sex dream you had about her." And the whole hallway erupted in laughter.

The remaining five girls headed down the hallway to their rooms. Lauren and Alex's room was next but seeing as the latter was nowhere to be found Lauren entered the room alone, happy to get her choice of the beds.

"Does anyone know where Alex is?" Brittany asked her friends.

"Nope, and I could really careless." Santana answered. She stopped in front of their room, fished the room key out of her pocket and hurriedly rushed into the room.

The other three girls could see that Alex was not a good topic conversation so they dropped it. Instead they chose to unpack and discuss where they would all go for dinner later that night.

~o~

"You know you can't hang out here the whole time, right?" Puck said.

"Yeah I know but I didn't want to head up with everyone. The girls are still kinda pissed at me for what happened, which I can't really blame them for, but this just seemed easier." Alex responded.

"Yeah they can be a scary bunch but things have been getting better. And I don't think they would like, try to kill you or something. They would have done that by now if they really wanted to." Sam voiced.

"Yeah, somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

"Well you better get over your fear soon because Mr. Schue just texted us and apparently we are having lunch together, in like half an hour." Sam added.

"Great, guess I need to actually go to my room then huh?"

"Yeah but don't worry, Lauren doesn't really care too much of the glee drama. She'll be the least of your worries." Puck said tried to ease his friend's nerves.

Alex finally got up and made it to her room. Lauren wasn't there which she was kinda grateful for. She didn't really want to talk to anyone at the moment. Alex hadn't been back in California since the move and she was starting to regret joining glee club. At first the national's trip seemed like fun but she didn't think she would be so home sick when she got here.

The half and hour had come and gone and Alex still didn't feel like talking so she texted Puck to let him know she wasn't going to come down for lunch. She told him to give some excuse about her being too tired to the group so no one would come looking for her. Maybe she was being a bit over dramatic but being back in California surrounded by her new friends, well some friends, just made her miss the life she left behind.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so everyone is dealing with some sort of personal issue now. It may seem kind of random but they are all about to graduate so emotions are high. I know when I graduated I felt like I was going through a then life crisis so I thought it would fit. I know it's been forever and a day but the next chapter will be the last. It's going to be partly about nationals and the other issues as well. I won't however do a bunch of songs for their performances though you will know what they are singing. Hope you enjoyed this and again I'm sorry for the wait.**


	27. Unexpected Moments

**A/n: I know I know I suck. Hopefully this will make up for it Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay so I just want to say before we all start eating…"<p>

"Puck stop shoveling food into your mouth." Quinn hissed.

"Whaw? I'm ungry." Puck mumbled through his food.

"Mr. Schue is trying to say something can you two please stop talking for a moment?" Rachel whispered, glaring at Puck and Quinn.

"…this is a big deal for the glee club. For many of you this will be your last chance at a national's trophy." Will said looking around at somber faces. "So I wanted to say how proud I am of all of you. And that you should be proud of yourselves. It took a lot of hard work to get here but you all did it. You stepped up to the plate when it was needed and no matter what happens when you guys perform tomorrow you guys should be happy with everything you have accomplished." He finished.

"No disrespect Mr. Schue, but we are going to kick ass tomorrow." Santana said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Will replied excitedly and the table erupted in cheers.

The glee clubbers along with Will and Emma began eating and separate conversations started. It was about half an hour later when things turned towards the missing person of the group.

"Hey where's Alex?" Artie asked anyone who was listening.

"Yeah why isn't she here eating with us?" Tina added.

Puck lifted his head up from his plate to explain.

"Oh she said she wasn't feeling too good."

"Seriously? But she was just with us before we had to come down here and she looked fin-" Sam tried to finish but was stopped by sudden pain in his shin. "Ow! Did you just kick me?" Sam asked looking at Puck.

"She's not feeling well alright! Prolly home sick or something." Puck muttered.

"Oh that's right she is from here isn't she?" Quinn asked her attention peaking for some reason.

"Yeah." Was all Puck said before returning to his food.

Quinn then turned to Rachel and quietly explained that she needed to use the restroom and left the table. Quickly exiting the room unnoticed, Quinn hopped on the elevator and disappeared upstairs. Now if she didn't actually need this she wouldn't have resorted to it. There are plenty of other things she would love to do than what she's doing at this moment.

Each step she took grew heavier because she wasn't happy about her destination. She knew she could have found another way to get what she wanted but this was a better option. Well at least she hoped it was. Finally Quinn stood in front of a hotel room that was not her own.

"This is for Rachel, Quinn, so suck it up." Quinn said to herself and knocked on the door.

Alex groggily woke up from her midday nap when she heard a loud knock coming from door.

"I should have put do not disturb on the damn doorknob." She berated herself. Slowly she walked to the door speaking before she actually had it open completely, "Look I don't need the room cleaned so you can-" She stopped mid sentence when she finally made eye contact with who was standing in the doorway. To her surprise it wasn't the cleaning lady but a very determined looking Quinn Fabray.

"Where'd you woman sneak off to Berry?" Santana asked when she noticed Quinn hadn't come back for about ten minutes.

"She said she was going to the bathroom. Maybe she felt ill and went back to the room." Rachel answered but she sounded more like a question.

"Yeah but wouldn't she tell you where she was going. I mean she's totally whipped, I didn't think she'd have the lady balls to go somewhere without your knowledge." Santana replied, a smirk growing on her lips.

"I'm going to ignore you comment and instead go look for MY girlfriend. You know one of your best friends who could very well be sick and need someone to look after her." Rachel bit back and gently got up from the table to look for Quinn.

"alright this has been fun but Britt's and I have some business to take care of. Later losers." Santana said pulling Brittany up from the table and leading her to the hotel lobby.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked Santana still chewing on her cookie that she managed to grab before Santana swept her away.

"I have something in mind." Santana said with a glint in her eyes as she hailed a cab and gave him the directions.

"San why do I have to wear this again?" Brittany asked.

"Because it's a surprise B, and I don't want you peaking." Santana replied.

During their cab ride Santana pulled out a bandanna that she had in her pocket just for this occasion. She already had a date with Brittany planned out before they landed in LA and thought this would be the perfect time to go ahead with the plans. They were all excited about tomorrow and they held onto hope that they would win. And given what she was feeling she definitely needed all the hope she could get.

"Okay we're here!" Santana said to Brittany. She paid the cabbie and opened her own door.

"Great can I-"

"No Britt, keep the blindfold on. I'll direct you give me your hand." Santana said taking Brittany's outstretched hand and guiding her out of the car.

They walked for a short period of time laughing and giggling. Brittany kept trying to guess where Santana had taken her and her ideas were a bit on the extreme. She loved Brittany's quirkiness but sometimes she had no idea how she came up with things.

"For the last time Brittany I'm not telling you where we are." Santana said laughing at the pout forming on her girlfriend's lips.

"But Sanny, it's been like forever since you made me put this on. I know we do stuff like this in bedroom and having sex in public does sound fun but I'd like to at least know where we are first." Brittany said offly loud. Santana earned a hard glare from an old woman they happened to be walking when Brittany began her rant and her cheeks turned bright red.

"Uh n-no B that's not what we're doing out here either." Santana said rushing her away from the glaring woman.

Leaded Brittany had gotten a little hard with the uneven "trail" they were on. Brittany stumbled a few times but Santana was always there to make sure she didn't fall. When Santana thought she had picked the perfect spot she stopped both her and Brittany.

"Okay, now you may look." Santana said.

"Finally!" Brittany chirped and ripped the bandana off as quickly as she could.

"Oh My God San, it's beautiful." Brittany yelled in excitement.

She and Santana were stand atop a rock formation that looked off on the ocean. It was breathtaking to look at. She and Brittany had been to beaches before but none of them could compare to this.

"So I take it you like my surprise." Santana said looping her arms around Brittany's wasit from behind.

"I love it. Thank you for taking me here." Brittany said turning her head to look directly at Santana.

"Anything to make you happy." Santana said softly, moving in to kiss Brittany softly.

The two of them spent the rest of the day at the beach. They played games on the board walk, bought some ice cream, and even went swimming for a little while. The sun was starting to set and their date would have to come to an end soon but Santana wasn't quite ready for them to head back to the hotel.

"Honey what's wrong?" Brittany asked scooting closer to the brunette. They decided they would go back to where they started their trip to watch the sunset together. It was a great idea because the view was amazing. The sound of the waves crashing around them and the beautiful colors off in the horizon was very romantic.

"You know I love you right?" Santana asked out of the blue.

"Well of course I know that. And I love you too." Brittany replied instantly.

It was silent for a bit and Brittany was starting to worry.

"Baby what's going on?" Brittany asked softly.

"It's just…I don't know B. I mean I guess I'm just scared about us." Santana said after a beat.

"What do you mean?" Brittany said her eyes getting wide. This was not how she expected their perfect date to end.

"I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." Santana finally got out string into Brittany's clear blue eyes.

"Lose me? Honey how would you lose me, I'm not going anywhere." Brittany replied grabbing Santana's hand.

"You don't know that! We're seniors Brittany. About to go off into the world. I'm going to NYU this fall. What if, what if you don't want to do that? What if you graduate and want to try something new, someone new." Santana said the last part softer. "I'm just scared because I don't want to lose you to anything or anyone. And I know how much you've been stressing about this math class. I believe in you with all of my heart but what if." Santana stopped not able to finish her sentence.

She didn't know what she'd do if Brittany didn't graduate with her. She wouldn't want to leave her. She couldn't.

"I won't leave. If something happens and you end up not grad- I won't go. I'll defer my acceptance until you finish so we can go together-"

"Santana stop!" Brittany said finally jumping into the one sided conversation.

"San, I love you. I love you more than I can even begin to try and explain. And that's not going to change. No matter what happens. If I graduate or not it's not going to change how I feel. I don't want anyone else. You should know that. You're IT for me. I don't know what we'll do if I don't graduate, I don't even know what'll happen if I do, but I do know one thing. I'm not going to stop loving you. Nothing's going to change. Nothing that matters anyway." Brittany said pulling Santana into a fierce hug.

"I love you Britt" Santana said with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Brittany said, tears running down her face as well, "I love you too."

After their heart to heart, Santana and Brittany decided to head back to the hotel. It was getting dark by then anyhow and they were sure if they didn't leave soon people would start to worry. The cab ride back to the hotel was silent, but it wasn't n uncomfortable one. They had finally talked about their fears and even though they weren't sure about the future they were content. Brittany was nuzzled into Santana's falling asleep to the rhythm of her heartbeat when the taxi pulled up to the hotel's entrance.

"Hey B, wake up." Santana said gently.

Santana paid the taxi driver and opened the door. Brittany finally opened her eyes from the movement and let Santana carry her out of the car. They huddled close together and made their way into the lobby heading straight for the elevator, never letting go of their interlocked hands. Once they reached their floor Santana and Brittany were excited to be alone in their room. The walk to their door was quick as if they both had the same thought in mind.

It had been a long day and even though when Santana had planned their date she had expected to come back and make love to Brittany she was really just too tired.

"Uh Britt, today was amazing and I would really love to get my sweet lady kisses on but," Santana tried to finish but Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

"It's okay San, I'm really sleepy too." Brittany said as she took the room key from Santana and unlocked the door.

"I love that." Santana said.

"Love what?" Brittany asked confused walking into the room.

"How you just always seem to know what I'm thinking." Santana clarified with a smile.

Brittany smiled back and pulled Santana into the room with her. She closed the door and brought Santana over to the bed with her. Brittany slowly started to take off Santana's top and through it haphazardly on the floor beside them.

"I guess I'm psycho or something." Brittany replied beginning to undo Santana's pants.

Santana chuckled but didn't correct her girlfriend. She just let herself be undressed. She knew Brittany was tired it was evident from the car ride back to the hotel but she loved it when Brittany would take care of her before herself. Once Brittany had Santana fully underdressed, standing in nothing but her underwear she began to take off her own clothes.

"No B, let me." Santana said in a huskier voice than a few minutes ago.

Santana didn't give her a chance to respond and instead reached out to slide Brittany's hands away from her pants. Santana undid the button and sickenly slowly pulled Brittany's pants off, dropping down as well so she was now looking up at a half-naked Brittany. Goosebumps trailed down Brittany's skin from Santana heated touch. Santana unhurriedly moved her hands upward towards Brittany's toned abs. She racked her finger nails over them softly but it still caused Brittany to let out a subtle moan.

Santana then began to trail wet kisses along the exposed kiss of Brittany's thighs as she gradually rose to her feet. Brittany's pulse started to beat faster and the temperature in the room slowly began to rise. All the sleep in Brittany's eyes vanished and was replaced with hunger. Santana's tongue reached out and licked up Brittany's abs as she slowly removed her shirt at the same time.

The unexpected wetness caused Brittany to jerk her hips forward. A familiar sticky feeling now coating her thighs. Once set free from the offending garment keeping her arms trapped, Brittany rushed forward grabbing Santana's face in her hands and passionately kissing her. Santana immediately deepened the kiss with her tongue. The kiss was fierce and tender at the same time neither of battling for dominance. Unable to keep standing from the sheer intensity of the kiss Santana pushed Brittany backwards on the bed and they gently fell on top of each other.

Hands began roaming before they fell on the soft mattress. Brittany's hand quickly found their way into Santana dark locks and she pressed further into her. Santana shifted her leg so her thigh was pressing into Brittany's core. She began rocking forward to create the friction they were both craving. Brittany pulled away from the kiss needing air and gasped out in pleasure. Her other hand now wrapped around Santana's back dug into her skin with her nails.

"Fuck!" Santana groaned with a mix of please and pain at the sensation.

"San I need you." Brittany whimpered soon after placing her mouth over the super skin of Santana's neck, sucking hard.

"Shit, Brittany!" Santana moaned loudly frantically moving her hips forward.

She quickly slid her hand between then and pushed it under Brittany's pick panties. To her delight she found wetness coating her fingers as soon as she dipped her fingers into her slit. She furiously started rubbing Brittany's clit with the palm of her hand pushing harder every time Brittany jerked or gripped tighter on her back.

"More" Brittany panted, urging Santana to enter her.

Santana knew exactly what Brittany wanted and obliged diligently, plunging her fingers deep into her soaking wet heat.

"Oh my God!" Brittany screamed from the sheer force.

Santana began pumping her fingers faster knowing Brittany was close while still riding her thigh.

"Fuck baby you feel so good." Santana husked out.

Brittany instead of responding Brittany unclasped Santana's bra and threw it to the other side of the room. She then brought her mouth over Santana breast and feverishly started licking and sucking over the pert nipple. Santana moaned and thrust her hips forward to help bring herself closer to the edge. The movement caused her hand to reach deeper inside of Brittany hitting the elusive spot that brought her orgasm crashing into her suddenly. The scream of Santana's name that erupted from Brittany's lips caused Santana to come tumbling over a second later.

Santana slowly pumped her fingers helping Brittany ride out her orgasm before pulling out of her completely. They room was silent expect for the harsh breathes the girls took trying to slow down their racing heartbeats. Still intertwined they started to drift off into a blissful sleep but their reprieve was quickly halted from a thunderous knocking on their door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Santana groaned and hugged Brittany tighter.

"Just act like we're sleep and they'll go away." Brittany said softly, not wanted to break their embrace either.

A second after the statement left Brittany's mouth a voice called out from the hallway.

"I know you bitches aren't asleep because I just had to endure all of your screams. Now get up!" Quinn yelled from the hallway.

"Fucking Bitch!" Santana roared and rolled off of Brittany.

Without caring that she was more than half-naked she strutted to the door and threw it open with obvious distain. Quinn had obviously seen Santana naked numerous times from showering after cheerios practice but she had been expecting her to come to the door so...exposed. Her mouth was gaping at the post sex glow Santana was wearing along with sheen of sweat from her earlier activities.

"Stop ogling my goodies and get your ass in here Fagay!" Santana hollered and swiftly turned around making her way back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This should have been the last chapter but like always I'm adding shit I didn't plan on doing so yeah there will be more but I promise it's almost over Sorry about any mistakes and the long ass time it took me to update but life gets in the way Hope you enjoyed this update though though **


End file.
